Suiza y Mariazell
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Mariazell es el nombre del pequeño mechón de pelo rebelde con curiosas e interesantes facultades de Austria. No es necesario leer primero Inapropiadamente Liechtenstein, pero ayuda.
1. Uno

**Suiza y Mariazell**

**Summary: **_Mariazell __es __el __nombre __del __pequeño __mechón __de __pelo __rebelde __con __curiosas __e __interesantes __facultades __de __Austria. __No __es __necesario __leer __primero __Inapropiadamente __Liechtenstein, __pero __ayuda._

**Disclamer:** _Es __obvio __que __son __de __Himaruya, __por__que __si __fueran __nuestros, __en __un __alarde __de __evidencia __soez, __Mariazell __se __llamaría __Fucking, __(otra __ciudad __de __Austria) __seguido __de __una __risita __idiota._

* * *

><p>Después de tratar de explicar a Liechtenstein (entre los agudos comentarios de Austria y la atenta escucha de Hungría a través de skype) como fue exactamente que estaba... Discutiendo con el austriaco. En el sofá. Sin calzoncillos. El de las gafas consigue que Suiza deje de traumatizarles a todos con historias sobre abejas y le manda a su cuarto junto a una cesta de fresas.<p>

No tarda en presentarse él también para seguir... Discutiendo, bien sabido es que las personas hablando se entienden.

Tras una acalorada... Discusión, con las fresas como moderadoras, Suiza se levanta de la cama y se pone los calzoncillos. Gira hacia el moreno.

―¿Quieres darte un baño? ―ofrece.

Austria sigue tumbado. No, ahora no está tumbado, ahora está apalancado en la cama del rubio, invadiéndola y ocupando tanto espacio como es capaz.

―Obviamente.

―_Mein __gott!_―exclama el suizo mirando el reloj en su gesto característico.

―¿Y ahora qué? ―pregunta el de las gafas con cansancio mientras se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

El helvético no le hace ni caso, entra al baño con una toalla limpia y la deja en el perchero, saca unos calzoncillos limpios, los más nuevos que tiene y se los pone a Austria en el baño.

―Ahora vamos a comer con _Deustchland_... ―saca la cabeza del baño―. ¿No?

―Ah, pensaba que había pasado algo... más.

―Aah... ¡Es que es tarde! ¡Mira la hora, _Österreich_! ¿A qué hora has quedado con _Deustchland_?

―En tres cuartos de hora ―suelta―. ¿Qué hora es? ―añade cínico.

―¿¡Cómo sabes que es en tres cuartos de hora si no sabes la hora? Es la una con cincuenta y ocho minutos.

―Soy muy listo ―responde mientras se ríe, aun en la cama.

―_Österreich!_―Suiza lo mira desde el baño―. ¿A qué hora quedaste?

―En tres cuartos de hora ―insiste.

―No me digas que a las dos porque... ―el helvético empieza a angustiarse―. ¿Quedaste a las dos con cuarenta y tres minutos?

―Seeeeeeh ―el austríaco sigue riéndose. El rubio sale del baño con otra toalla y se planta frente a la cama.

―¿Qué es lo que es tan gracioso? ¡Mira la hora!

―Vale, vale... ―se rinde―. ¿Dónde están mis gafas?

―¿De qué te ríes? ―Suiza busca en la mesa de noche las gafas de Austria... Sin éxito. El moreno se incorpora y trata de ver también.

―En serio, las necesito.

―Sí, ya lo sé ―el helvético se agacha y busca bajo la cama―. ¿Dónde las pusiste?

―¿Crees que si lo supiera estarías buscándolas? ―pregunta con burla, el rubio le echa una mirada asesina.

―¿Te las quitaste en algún momento o se te cayeron?

―Seguramente las lancé por ahí, me gusta romper mis cosas ―suelta con sarcasmo.

―Entonces dime en que momento te las quitaste ―contesta irritado.

―Me las quité en cuanto pensé que con las manos había más que suficiente ―se levanta―. ¿Puedes buscarlas mientras me doy el baño?

―Esa declaración me aclara absolutamente todo, _Österreich,_es muy útil ―el suizo se agacha del otro lado―. Báñate pues, yo las buscaré en TODO mi cuarto.

―Sí, supuse que con eso tendrías suficiente ―Austria se mete al baño ignorando el sarcasmo.

―Mmmmmh ―gruñe Suiza buscando atrás de la cómoda y arriba de la televisión intentando hacer un esfuerzo por recordar cuando fue la última vez que las vio, que se las vio puestas, en realidad... Mmmm ¿en el cuarto de Liechtenstein? No recuerda mucho más una vez que volvió con las fresas al cuarto. Sonríe.

El austriaco se mete a la ducha y canta, oh sí, y además lo hace que te cagas, oh, sí. Canta Nessun Dorma y pronuncia bastante bien en italiano.

Suiza sonríe y se ruboriza un poco al escucharle cantar. Joder, parece adolescente. En un golpe de suerte alcanza a ver que las gafas están puestas arriba del ropero. ¿En que momento logró...? Hace un esfuerzo por estirarse y alcanzarlos. Nada.

―_Verdammt!_―se acerca a su escritorio y garabatea una nota para el moreno. Luego piensa que no la va a poder leer... Obvio, sin lentes. Mira el reloj, el hombre lleva sus buenos veinte minutos en el baño. Se acerca a la puerta y escucha, el agua sigue corriendo. Toca―. _Österreich?_―mira el reloj de nuevo, apurado.

―¿Si? ―pregunta Austria cuando ha terminado de cantar.

―Tus lentes están sobre el ropero. Voy a bañarme abajo o llegaremos tarde.

―¡Es cierto! ―exclama acordándose de cuando los dejó―. ¿Puedes bajarlos y dejarlos en la cama?

―¿... no puedes bajarlos tu? ―Suiza contesta irritado.

―Por supuesto, pero será menos arriesgado si lo haces tu.

―No creo... Bájalos tú, yo tengo que irme a bañar ―bufa entre dientes.

―Bien, si me caigo y me hago daño, aun llegaremos más tarde ―comenta como quien no quiere la cosa.

―¡No te vas a caer, _Österreich! _¡Solo tienes que levantar la mano! ―protesta y luego mira el ropero. Quizás si se sube a la mesita que esta junto...

Se aleja de la puerta y valora las opciones. Sube un pie tentativo, la mesita parece aguantar. Mira a la puerta. Si va a hacer esto, va a tener que hacerlo rápido, lo ultimo que quiere es que el de las gafas vea que no alcanza.

Se sube y la mesita se tambalea un poco, pero resiste.

El austriaco apaga el agua y sale de la ducha dándole tensión a la escena.

Suiza se estira un poco. Ya esta a la altura de los lentes, pero la mesa esta lejos. Se estira más y escucha el agua cerrarse.

―_V...__Verdammt! _―se estira más y pone un pie en un cajón. Toca los lentes. Jodido, Austria... Se pone de puntillas con el pie sobre la mesa y esta se tambalea―. Aaaahhh ―baja el brazo, seguro con impulso. Toma aire y gira a ver a la puerta.

El pianista, ajeno a todo y con mucha calma empieza a secarse. Cuando ve los calzoncillos que le ha dejado, los toma y se lo pone.

―¿Sabes? no podemos seguir intercambiándonos la ropa interior ―asegura mientras sale.

Entre el susto, lo que le esta diciendo de la ropa interior, el impulso y su torpeza, la mesa cede, volteándose y el pie del cajón se atora. Suiza cae ESTREPITOSAMENTE y el moreno le agarra antes de que llegue al suelo en un movimiento absolutamente instintivo.

―Directo a mis brazos, de nuevo ―sonríe―. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

―Y... Yo... Yo... ―balbucea sonrojándose y se suelta incomodo―. Estaba... ―se gira y toma su toalla de encima de la cama. Luego señala los lentes―. Ahí están tus lentes, _Österreich _―dice de la manera mas digna que puede.

―Será mejor que te des prisa, creo que ahora ya estamos llegando una hora tarde, como mínimo ―suelta levantando el brazo y poniéndose de puntillas para recuperar sus gafas.

―¿U... Una... UNA HORA TARDE? ¡me has dicho que era a las dos con cuarenta y tres! ―mira el reloj―. ¡Quedan veinte minutos!

―Una hora y veintitres minutos exactamente entonces.

Suiza se palmea la frente, desesperado.

―DETESTO llegar tarde ―dice entre dientes―. Debimos irnos antes si habías quedado a esa hora. ¡Háblale a _Deustchland_ahora!

Austria pone los ojos en blanco.

―¡Lo digo en serio! Estamos aquí haciendo... Cosas. ¡Y _Deustchland _esperándonos! Es descortés.

―Esta bien, esta bien ―concede―. Yo le llamo, solo apresúrate.

―¿_Hallo?_―contesta Alemania casi inmediatamente después de que empiece a sonar su teléfono.

―_Hallo._

―¿_Österreich?_―reconoce su voz―. ¿Están bien?

―_Ja, ja._ No te preocupes. Como debes haberte dado cuenta... llegamos tarde.

―_Ja_, llevan una hora y veinticinco minutos de retraso ―Alemania responde, contenido―. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Austria sonríe triunfador.

―Un pequeño problema de... apicultura con Liechtenstein. Nada realmente preocupante, pero teníamos que resolverlo cuanto antes. _Schweiz _está realmente avergonzado por... ―trata de no reírse― todo. En general.

―Oh... ¿Apicultura? No sabía que se cultivara miel en Liechtenstein ―comenta Alemania levantando las cejas―. Dile a _Schweiz _que esta bien, que acepto sus disculpas. ¿Cuánto más tardan?

―Esa es una buena pregunta. No mucho, ya estamos yendo para allá, en cuanto acabemos de... ―Austria golpea la puerta del baño―. ¿Te queda mucho?

―¡Voy, voy! _Verdamnt, __Österreich!_―escupe Suiza al otro lado―. No puedo bañarme más rápido.

―Recogemos y venimos ―vuelve al teléfono. Alemania levanta las cejas.

―Mmm... Bueno, aquí los esperamos. No tarden, _Italien _esta muriéndose de hambre.

―Lo imagino, es una actividad común. Por cierto, dile a _Ungarn _que las fresas en el postre estarán bien, pero que sea sutil.

―¿Fresas? ―pregunta Alemania sorprendido―. ¿Cómo sabes que _Ungarn _ha comprado fresas? Ha salido corriendo hace un par de horas.

―La conozco como si hubiera estado casado con ella ―explica Austria. Alemania asiente con la cabeza.

―Supongo que tiene lógica. Bueno, no tarden.

―_Auf wiedersehen._

Alemania cuelga mientras Suiza sale del baño, quien se esta poniendo un calcetín y parece muy apresurado.

―¿Qué ha dicho _Deustchland_?

―Que acepta tus disculpas y que _Italien _está hambriento ―resume.

―_Mein __Gott! _No recuerdo haber llegado tarde desde... ―piensa un poco, agobiado―. ¿Nunca?

―Para todo hay una primera vez.

―Vámonos, ¡vámonos! ―pide brincando en un pie y poniéndose el zapato―. _Verdammt!_

Austria le sigue, con calma. Suiza toca la puerta del cuarto de Liechtenstein.

―Liechtenstein...―la nombra sonrojándose un poco por la conversación de antes, ella abre la puerta, y al verlos a los dos se sonroja también y sonríe tímidamente.

―Vamos a... Ir a comer a... Casa de _Deustchland._

―Lo... lo sé... ―balbucea ella.

―_Bitte, _pórtate bien. No abras ninguna puerta a ningún extraño ―le dice señalándola con el dedo.

―Sí... ¡sí! ―suelta primero asustada y luego como si fuera un soldado que siguiera la orden de su capitán, pero muy poco creíble.

―Bien, sabes donde están las armas, ¿verdad? Trae una contigo todo el tiempo.

―¡Sí! ―responde ella de nuevo―. Vo... voy a estar bien, _bruder! _no tienes de que preocu... preocuparte! ―insiste en el mismo tono poco creíble, Austria levanta una ceja.

―Recuerda el entrenamiento ―estira la mano para hacerle un cariño en la cabeza y en el camino vuelve a arrepentirse y se rasca la cabeza―. _Auf __viedersein_, Liechtenstein ―le sonríe un poco. Ella le sonríe amablemente.

―Pásalo bien, _bitteschön _―se despide cuando el rubio se gira y camina hacia las escaleras.

Austria hace un gesto con la mano a Liechtenstein para despedirse y ella se lo devuelve antes de que se de la vuelta para seguir a Suiza.

―_Österreich! _―le apresura.

―¿Qué? ―sigue con calma.

―¡Apuuuuurale! ―le urge bajando las escaleras corriendo, tomando las llaves y abriendo la puerta.

―Ya estamos llegando tarde, no vendrá de cinco minutos ―comenta mientras sigue bajando con la misma parsimonia, o quizás más.

―_Mein __Gott! _―protesta echándole una mirada asesina.

―¿Tienes los chocolates?―pregunta cuando llega abajo.

―Están en el coche... Supongo. ¿O tú los bajaste?

―Por supuesto que los bajé, compré más cosas, ¿recuerdas? y... las usamos, ¿recuerdas?

Y Suiza se sonroja por que recuerda, oh, sí, claro que sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario <strong>**de ****terminos**

**Mein gott:** Dios mío  
><strong>Deustchland: <strong>Rubio, ojos azules, eficiente, sobremusculado, parece ser el único que tiene dinero... luego dicen que Italia es tonto. Pena que tenga el mismo registro de expresiones diferentes de Daniel Radcliffe (o lo que es lo mismo, una piedra). También tiene la sensibilidad de una piedra.  
><strong>Österreich: <strong>Moreno, irritante, pedante, egoista y cabrón. Pero sabe tocar el piano y hacer Applestrudel, aunque nadie se explique como no le pidió a alguien más que lo hiciera en su lugar.  
><strong>Verdammt: <strong>Maldita sea (esas cosas no se dicen, Suiza)  
><strong>Hallo: <strong>Hola  
><strong>Ja: <strong>Sí  
><strong>Schweiz: <strong>Rubio, malhumorado, histérico, de gatillo fácil y neutral (o eso quiere hacerle creer a todo el mundo) Posee una gran cantidad de premios por la paz que no dudará en usar para reventarle cabeza a cualquiera que perturbe la suya.  
><strong>Italien:<strong> Le gusta cantar, comer, beber y dormir. Así que canta, come, bebe y duerme. Y sigo diciendo, en serio, ¿la gente le considera tonto? ¿WTF?  
><strong>Ungarn: <strong>Morena, bastante maternal, bastante salvaje, fujoshi hetaliana por excelencia (Cuidado, tiene una cámara)  
><strong>Auf wiedersehen: <strong>Hasta la vista  
><strong>Bitte: <strong>Por favor  
><strong>Bruder: <strong>Hermano

* * *

><p>Cada vez que lees y no comentas, un gatito cruza la frontera Suiza... y Suiza no tiene piedad.<p> 


	2. Dos

―¿Tienes los chocolates?―pregunta cuando llega abajo.

―Están en el coche... Supongo. ¿O tú los bajaste?

―Por supuesto que los bajé, compré más cosas, ¿recuerdas? y... las usamos, ¿recuerdas?

Y Suiza se sonroja por que recuerda, oh, sí, claro que sí.

* * *

><p><em>―¿Tenemos que llevar algo a casa de Deustchland? ―pregunta Suiza. Y sí, habla de Tenemos... Tenemos como varias personas, probablemente implicando a él y a Austria. El moreno le mira. ¿Está usando un plural? ¿de verdad? ¿le habrá puesto algo en el café de la mañana? Es decir, ¿el helvético ha usado un plural que no lo mantiene en su barrera de neutralidad? se pone nervioso solo de pensarlo.<em>

_―Si... quieres ―concede._

_―¿Un vino? ―Suiza piensa en lo que le costará―. ¿Cerveza? ―le mira de reojo―. Tú les conoces mejor que yo ―dice entrando al estacionamiento._

_―Si es para Deustchland, cerveza, si es para Italien, vino ―explica tratando de sonar neutro._

_―Esto está siendo demasiado complicado... ―$$$―. Compremos un poco de cerveza y un poco de vino, creo que así los dejaremos más satisfechos ―Suiza insiste en el plural._

_―Quizás sería más sencillo con dulces ―Austria insistiendo en las afirmaciones planas y preguntándose si querrá también que pague la mitad._

_―¡Eso es, dulces! ―Suiza le sonríe. Se bajan del coche y se van a la puerta del supermercado donde ha estacionado―. Bien, vamos adentro._

_Austria abre la puerta y le hace un gesto a Suiza para que entre, aguantándosela mientras sonríe, quizás seguirle el rollo sea un experimento interesante. Suiza lo mira desconfiado, pero entra al Supermercado._

_―¿Qué tipo de dulces, Österreich? (espero que no sean unos muy caros) Hablas de un postre o algo... quizás tu deberías hacer los dulces, a ti siempre te han salido muy buenos los pastelitos ―Suiza concede._

_―Dankeschön ―responde cordialmente, con una sonrisa―. Pero no creo que haya tiempo, ¿quizás sería mejor chocolate?_

_―Sí, el chocolate siempre ayuda... y es más barato aquí ―Suiza camina al pasillo del chocolate. Austria detrás, con las cejas levantadas y medio partiéndose de risa, sin poder creerlo. Esta viendo como funciona lo de ser amable y como reacciona Suiza._

_Una vez frente a las estanterías, Suiza ve rápidamente todas las cajas buscando la más barata que sea medianamente decente. Austria se lo mira unos instantes... elije la más cara y se la pone frente a la cara._

_―Vamos, pago yo._

_Suiza le mira totalmente descolocado. Austria levanta las cejas como si no supiera que es lo raro._

_―B...b...pero Österreich, ¡esa caja es muy cara!_

_Austria la mira de nuevo con poco interés._

_―No me digas que de verdad te estás fijando en el precio... A mi me gustan estos chocolates._

_Suiza toma una caja más barata._

_―Estoy seguro de que pued... ―le mira extrañado._

_―Además, te he dicho que pago yo, ¿qué más te da?_

_El rubio suspira algo irritado._

_―Vale, si quieres tirar tu dinero ―dice entre dientes._

_―Vamos... ―con bastante esfuerzo, andando a las cajas para no mirarlo―, Lieber, no pongas esa cara, cualquiera diría que has visto un fantasma._

_Suiza le sigue, TERRIBLEMENTE confundido, más aún después del "Lieber"... corre atrás de Austria hacia las cajas._

_―Österreich, estoy seguro de que la caja más barata... ―sigue explicando quedito._

_―¿Tu quieres algo? ―le pregunta sonriendo amablemente. Suiza tiene tres microinfartos seguidos y, creo, piensa que es posible que muera pronto, sonrojándose un poco._

_―N... nein ―responde angustiado―, d.. d... danke._

_Austria trata de no descojonarse sin entender un pimiento._

_―Bueno, tu te lo pierdes ―se encoje de hombros llegando a la caja. Suiza llega y saca la cartera, con mucho esfuerzo._

_―Yo... fui el de la idea de llevar algo a casa de Deustchland y... ―con más esfuerzo aún―, creo que seria mejor que yo pagara ―frunce el ceño. Austria pone la mano sobre la suya, le niega con la cabeza, saca su propia cartera... y mientras lo hace, ve los pequeños aparadores de cartón con productos de justo al lado de las cajas y tiene una idea maligna._

_―Y cóbreme una de estos también, bitte ―le pide al cajero señalando las cajas de condones sin soltar a Suiza._

_En cámara lenta: Suiza mira la mano de Austria sobre la suya y no puede evitar temblar un poco, nervioso. Luego lo escucha hablar y registra con lentitud que le está pidiendo al cajero que le cobre algo más y levanta la mirada siguiendo el dedo que está señalando algo, en cuanto nota qué es... se le desconecta el cerebro por un instante, sonrojándose por completo. Suiza desvía la mirada, incómodo, mientras se pregunta que coño es lo que tramará Austria._

_Austria le echa una mirada de soslayo, sin poder evitar mostrar un poco su propia incomodidad, aunque mucho menor que la de Suiza, le suelta y paga tal como ha dicho. Todo sea por... ver que pasa._

_―Danke ―agradece al cajero recogiendo ambas cajas, guardándose la más pequeña en el bolsillo._

_Suiza mira al suelo, avergonzadísimo, haciendo un esfuerzo por volver a controlarse, o por no arrancarle la cabeza, o por no estrellarlo contra la pared y... ejem..._

_Austria sale del medio y se queda quieto pacientemente esperando a que Suiza reaccione, sin hacer ningún comentario de burla, lo que le está costando horrores por que esta ligeramente histérico, pero todo sea por ver que pasa._

_―Con permiso ―le dice a Suiza la señora de atrás de él en la fila. Suiza revive..._

_―Eh... sí... sí... ― aun absolutamente sonrojado, levanta la cara y ve que Austria lo está esperando por allá. Camina y lo sigue, pasándole de largo y yendo hacia el coche. No puede creer nada de lo que está pasando... es decir, es que lo único que hace es sospechar que es algo malo._

_Austria le sigue, sin poder evitar sonreír un poco. Suiza se sube al coche dando un portazo a la puerta, más de frustración que de molestia._

_El moreno abre la puerta y con mucha calma mete la bolsa, la acomoda para que no haga arrugas, se sienta en el asiento, se acomoda la ropa, acomoda la bolsa de nuevo. Suiza pone las manos en el volante tratando de respirar y de bajar el color que seguramente tiene en la cara._

_Austria termina de acomodar todo lo acomodable, cierra la puerta y se pone el cinturón._

_―Danke... ―murmura el helvético tratando de parecer amable._

_―¿Porqué? ―pregunta como si nada, Suiza se sonroja más._

_―Por… los chocolates, desde luego. P... por comprarlos... por pagar tu los... los chocolates._

_―Has dicho que los "llevábamos", ¿no? ―remarca el plural mientras sonríe._

_―Nunca impliqué que tú los tenías que comprar... ―lo mira de reojo―. Por eso te estoy agradeciendo ―prende el coche. Luego duda en si preguntarle sobre lo otro... ¿para que coño ha comprado condones? ¿es para usarlos con él? no... No. ¡No! Seguro son para Hungría o... joder―. Ejem..._

_―Bueno, a la próxima los pagas tú ―sonríe de nuevo, recostado en el respaldo, con calma. Suiza sale a la calzada, tembloroso. ¿La próxima? Esto... eso es una... la perspectiva del... y los malditos condones que..._

_―Mphh ―exclama sin decir nada._

_―Es temprano... ¿Algo que te apetezca hacer antes de ir a comer? ―pregunta como quien no quiere la cosa haciendo un esfuerzo por no decir nada sobre como conduce. Suiza intenta meter la siguiente velocidad pero no aprieta bien el clutch y se la bota, haciendo que la caja suene._

_―¿Q... qué? Algo... ――. ¿Algo a... antes? ―mente en blanco―. Como quieras tú ―lo mira de reojo y se arrepiente, luego ve que la siguiente luz está en rojo y se detiene, de manera REALMENTE torpe. Austria se agarra a la puerta haciendo un esfuerzo REALMENTE grande por no decir nada._

_―Perdona ―intenta excusarse Suiza por su manera de conducir―, lo siento, se… el pedal se me... ―¡JODER! está BALBUCEANDO, protesta en su mente mientras se sonroja otra vez. Austria le mira. Esto... Es raro. Pone la mano en su antebrazo._

_―Tranquilo._

_―¿Österreich? ―Suiza mira la mano de Austria, incrédulo._

_―¿Sí? ―no lo suelta y el rubio le mira a la cara._

_―¿A dónde... a... dónde vamos? ―pregunta aún balbuceando y luego inmediatamente mira al frente, ABSOLUTAMENTE tenso. Austria empieza a ponerse nervioso también._

_―Liechtenstein está en casa, ¿verdad?_

_Hay otro cortocircuito en la mente de Suiza ¿Está sugiriéndole que vayan a...?_

_―De hecho, quizás debería avisarle que no voy a... que..._

_―Entonces quizás deberíamos pasar por ahí ―Austria haciendo un esfuerzo por no ponerse demasiado nervioso debido a la doble interpretación posible de lo que esta diciendo. Preguntándose si Suiza lo esta entendiendo._

_―Eeeeeeeeh... ―Suiza da una vuelta a la izquierda, insinuando que realmente va a ir a casa, ÚNICAMENTE, a decirle a Liechtenstein que no van a comer y luego se arrepiente. Joder, cómo es que... ¡Ahora Austria está diciéndole que hacer! Y él está haciéndolo, por dios santo. ¡Y ha comprado condones! los ha comprado ahí, en su cara y está siendo... no le ha criticado nada, absolutamente nada desde que salieron del super― ejem ―una vuelta más a la derecha y se frena frente a su casa._

_Austria toma la bolsa tranquilamente y sonríe levantando las cejas. ¿Esta... Funcionando? Esto es ligeramente siniestro, pero increíblemente interesante._

_Suiza toma las llaves del coche y abre la puerta, caminando rápidamente y pasando frente a Austria. Intenta abrir la puerta, torpe, fallando al meter la llave._

_―Scheize... ―le mira de reojo― No sé exactamente que te propones, Österreich... ―empieza muy quedito. Austria tiene que hacer un increíble esfuerzo. Parece que Suiza lo haga aposta para tentarlo a burlarse pero... No. No. Solo un rato, tiene que pasar algo, tarde o temprano, es obvio, solo hay que ver qué. Duda un momento y al final le pone las manos en los hombros._

_―¿Estás bien?_

_Suiza se pone tenso de nuevo al sentir las manos de Austria en los hombros. Joder, esto debe estarlo haciendo a propósito, sepa dios con que jodida intención. Debe tener alguna. Pero esas malditas manos y ese carácter dulce y amable y... aaaargh. Abre la puerta al fin y escanea rápidamente la sala sin ver a Liechtenstein por ahí. ¿Cómo Austria logra que se salga de sus cabales? ¿cómo es que todas las veces logra que pierda el control? Se gira para cerrar la puerta atrás de Austria, y sintiendo aun su cercanía suspira levantando la cara, tomándolo del pañuelo y atrayéndolo hacia él para darle un beso._

_Austria le sigue adentro en cuanto Suiza abre la puerta sin soltarlo y... Luego aprende una valiosa lección. El rubio le suelta cuando termina el beso._

_―Eres... un imbécil ―se da la media vuelta y se larga a la cocina a buscar a Liechtenstein, y así es como le deja con las ganas cuando ya estaba con las manos en alto para desabrocharle la camisa. Aprende de nuevo una valiosa lección diferente._―Pues no sé dónde los pusiste ― sentencia Suiza aun sonrojado, cerrando la puerta de nuevo―. _Verdammt_... Ayúdame a buscar, _Österreich_.

―Tiene que estar arriba, en tu cuarto, ¿no la subiste con las fresas? ―Austria brazos cruzados sin hacer ademán de mover ni un dedo.

―No, solo subí lo necesario. Que estaba abierto en el piso de la sala. Tu me... Tu sacaste el primero ―el helvético cada vez mas ruborizado. El moreno aparta la vista incomodo.

―Entonces estarán en la sala.

―No vayas a moverte para ayudarme, _Österreich_... Ni te molestes ―dice el rubio sarcástico. Busca en la sala, nada.

―De hecho, quizás debería ir yendo ya para Berlín y ya vendrás.

Suiza se detiene y levanta las cejas, mirándole enojado.

―Mientras yo busco en todos lados los chocolates a ver si no los pusiste arriba del refrigerador o adentro de la jodida alacena. Como tus malditos lentes... ―se cruza de brazos―. Te quieres largar, lárgate... Ya llegaré.

Austria se da la vuelta y sube de nuevo las escaleras. El helvético hace un esfuerzo por no seguirlo y estrangularlo y decide enfocarse a la cocina.

―¿Dónde mierda dejo los jodidos chocolates?

Austria se va al cuarto de Suiza, recupera lo... "necesario" y luego vuelve a bajar.

―¿Los encontraste?

―_Nein_. Tenias razón, solo subiste lo necesario.

El rubio vuelve a echarle una mirada asesina mientras se le acerca y pone los brazos en jarras.

―¿Haces esto apropósito? Tú los bajaste, piensa, _mein__gott_... ―se gira, va a una puerta y vuelve un minuto después con una botella de vino―. _Danke,__Österreich,_has probado tu virtuosidad para hacer algunas cosas practicas y rápidas ―se dirige a la puerta y la abre―. Sal...

El austriaco sale tranquilamente. Suiza empieza a caminar bufando.

―Muy maduro de tu parte echarme la culpa de haber perdido los bombones, por cierto ―comenta siguiéndole.

―Tu los bajaste... ―se defiende molesto. Unos momentos mas tarde, toca la puerta de casa de Alemania mientras urge a Austria a caminar―. _Verdamnt,__Österreich_. Parece que quieres llegar más tarde ―le riñe exasperado, con el ceño fruncido.

Si hay algo que pone realmente histérico al mayor productor de relojes mundial, es llegar tarde. Y si hay algo de lo que el moreno obtiene un cruel placer, es de ponerle histérico.

―Parsimonioso en TODO lo que haces ―insiste el suizo mirándole de reojo mientras él se acerca hasta su lado con una sonrisa cáustica.

―Pues antes no te has quejado tanto ―asegura cruzándose de brazos, cuando Alemania abre la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario <strong>**de ****terminos**

**Bitteschön: **Muy por favor  
><strong>Dankeschön:<strong> Muchas gracias  
><strong>Lieber: <strong>Querido  
><strong>Nein:<strong> No  
><strong>Danke:<strong> Gracias  
><strong>Scheize: <strong>Caca

* * *

><p>Los reviews vuelve mordaz a Austria... sí, aún más.<p> 


	3. Tres

_―Parsimonioso en TODO lo que haces ―insiste el suizo mirándole de reojo mientras él se acerca hasta su lado con una sonrisa cáustica._

_―Pues antes no te has quejado tanto ―asegura cruzándose de brazos, cuando Alemania abre la puerta._

* * *

><p>―<em>Hallo! <em>Han tardado ―los invita a pasar.

―_Hallo _―saluda Austria entrando primero y quitándose el abrigo.

―_Ja, __ja..._ Lo siento. Es culpa de _Österreich _―aclara Suiza. Alemania mira a Austria en busca de alguna explicación sobre eso, pero él simplemente le ignora mientras cuelga su abrigo del armario con sumo cuidado de que no se arrugue ni quede en una mala posición.

―Te hemos... ―vacila Suiza hacia Alemania mientras intenta sonreír y le entrega la botella.

―_Danke, __Schweiz. _No era necesario... Pasen, pasen ―agradece Alemania haciendo un gesto para que Suiza entre.

―Dadme un minuto ―pide Austria dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

―_Danke _―agradece el helvético entrando y siguiendo a Alemania al comedor, donde Italia y Hungría están poniendo la mesa.

―_Hallo! _―saluda Suiza avergonzado entrando, Alemania pasa detrás suyo―. ¿Cómo han estado?

―_Ciao, __Svizzera! _―saluda Italia agitando la mano. Hungría se descojona nada más verle yendo a la cocina sin saber que decir.

―¿Quieres algo de beber, _Schweiz_? ―Pregunta Alemania―. Puedo ofrecerte una copa de jerez que me regaló _Spanien_.

Suiza mira a Hungría, desconcertado.

―Ehm... _Ja, __Deustchland, __danke_. Una copa estaría bien ―le dice inclinando la cabeza.

―Pastaaaaaaaa~ ―dice Italia bajito, sonriendo.

―Bien ―Alemania sale por las bebidas.

―Ehm... ¿Cómo has estado Italia? ―Suiza pregunta de pie en el comedor mientras le ve poner la mesa.

―_Ciao, __Svizzera! _―saluda Italia de nuevo por nada en concreto―. ¡He estado bien! Hasta he ganado a _Germania _al fútbol.

―Me da gusto ―Suiza le sonríe un poco―. ¿Has entrenado?

―¡Sí! _Germania _hace que me levante muy pronto todas las mañanas y luego me hace correr y siempre me grita que no entiende por que cuando jugamos a futbol o huyó, corro más que cuando entrenamos. Pero si le abrazo me deja dormir un poco más y a veces hago la siesta. Hoy he soñado con una canción. Veeee~

Suiza lo mira incomodo y mira su reloj. Luego levanta una ceja.

―Muy... Bien. El entrenamiento es muy importante.

Alemania regresa con las bebidas y Hungría sale con más cosas para poner a la mesa.

―Siento no pasarte al salón, pero estamos a punto de comer ―le dice Alemania a Suiza tendiéndole un vasito cuando empieza a sonar su teléfono―. ¡Oh! ―exclama al ver que se trata de su hermano―. Denme un segundo, _bitte_ ―pide saliendo del cuarto―. _Hallo?_―contesta.

―Heeeey, _West!_ ¡el más _awesome __bruder_ del _awesome _yo! ―saluda Prusia contento.

―_Preußen_, ¿dónde estás? ―pregunta de inmediato, nervioso.

―A salvo. Sé que habéis estado preocupados por mi por que he estado fuera estos días... ¿Están ahí _Ungarn_ e _Italien_? ¿Y el señorito? ¿puedes ponerme en altavoz para que me oigan?

―¿Qué querías decirnos a todos?

―Nada, quería saludarles, ¡que supieran que estoy vivo aun! _kesesesese~_

―Oh, vaya. Pues no se por cuanto ―dice entre dientes.

―¡Ah! ¿Está _Ungarn_? ¡pásamela!―sigue a su rollo.

―Ahora busco a _Ungarn_... ¿_Preußen_en dónde estás? ―insiste.

―¡Oh! tengo un _Awesome _descubrimiento que compartir contigo! ―cambia de tema.

―¿Cuál descubrimiento?

―_Frankreich_ y _Spanien_ creen que el rulo de _Italien _tiene... poderes ocultos.

―¿Poderes ocultos? ―pregunta levantando las cejas.

―No puedo contarte que es lo que hace, pero deberías ir y tirar un poco de él, con cuidado.

―¿Qué crees que pueda hacer? ¿Poderes de que tipo?

―¡Algo realmente _Awesome_! seguro a _Italien _le agrada.

―Oh... ¿A _Italien _puede agradarle? ―Alemania inocente.

―No puedo decirte eso, no sé realmente si con_Italien _funcione. Solo pruébalo, ¿vale?

―Vale, vale... Bueno, tengo que irme. _Bitte_, ven a casa pronto, no hagas ningún desperfecto.

―¡EH! ¡Pásame a _Ungarn_! ―pide acordándose de pronto. Alemania camina hasta la cocina donde Hungría esta llenando la jarra de agua.

―_Ungarn,_ te habla _Preußen_ ―le extiende el teléfono―. Trata de convencerlo de que vuelva pronto a casa, _bitteschön..._

Hungría cierra el grifo y tiende la mano para tomar el teléfono, pero el rubio vacila un momento.

―¿Dónde está _Österreich_? ―le pregunta.

―Ni idea, ¿no venia con _Svjác_? les has abierto tú.

―Creo que ha dicho que iba a ir a su habitación, _Schweiz _esta en la sala con _Italien._

―Quizás ya ha bajado. ¿Te ha contado por que han llegado tarde? ―pregunta Hungría escondiendo una sonrisa.

―Me ha dicho algo de las abejas... Y que _Schweiz _estaba muy muy apenado.

Hungría hace VERDADEROS esfuerzos por no descojonarse.

―Quizás deberías preguntarles sobre eso, parece fascinante. Lo de las abejas, digo.

―¿Tú sabes que ha pasado? ―Alemania curioso.

―Más o menos. He hablado con Liechtenstein pero no me ha sabido contar... Por cierto, _Porozorság_―le recuerda señalando el teléfono.

―Oh. Es cierto ―se lo entrega.

―¿_Hallo?_―pregunta Prusia.

―¡TUUUUU! ¡PEDAZO DE BURRO! ¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS? ¡más te vale que muevas tu culo a casa ahora mismo! ―grita Hungría al teléfono mientras sale al comedor. A todo esto Austria ya ha vuelto. Alemania vuelve al comedor.

―Oh, _Österreich._

―_Hallo_ ―saluda de nuevo―. ¿Qué no íbamos a comer ya, que _Italien _estaba muy hambriento?

―Te estábamos esperando, ¿Jerez? ―le ofrece.

―_Danke _―agradece con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Alemania toma una copa que ya había servido y se la extiende.

―¿Me decías, _Österreich_, de las abejitas?

―¿Abejitas? ―pregunta Austria desinteresadamente. Suiza, que se ha distraído un instante con sus pensamientos vuelve a ver a Alemania.

―Perdona, _Deuschland, _¿qué decías?

―_Ja._ No sabía que Liechtenstein tuviera algo que ver con abejitas. _Österreich _me ha dicho que tuvieron un problema con ellas ―intenta hacer conversación.

Austria toma un poco de Jerez apartando la vista y aguantando el temple sin reírse. Suiza mira a Alemania incrédulo, luego se vuelve a Austria.

―Le has cont... ―ofendido―. No sé de qué problema hablas, _Deutschland,_ ni que te haya contado _Österreich_, pero mi vida personal es mi vida personal.

―¡Oh! ¿en serio? ―Hungría vuelve al comedor hablando por teléfono a su rollo―. Y le has dicho a... ¡OH! _ISTENEM! _¿EL RULO? ¿CÓMO LO SABES?

Alemania mira a Suiza sin entender de donde sale la agresividad.

―¿Tu vida personal? Lo... _Österreich _me... Ehm... ―busca la mirada de Austria―. Lo siento, no era mi intención ―concluye hacia Suiza.

―No, no. El impertinente no eres tu, _Deutschland_―agrega suiza mirando a Austria.

―Ni siquiera sé qué te estás imaginando, _Schweiz_―dice Austria tranquilamente.

―_¡Franciaország! _A veces da miedo... oye, ¿crees que el de _Ausztria _funcione igual? ―pregunta Hungría mirando al susodicho de soslayo, Austria levanta las cejas y la mira al oír que le nombra.

―Quizás debería de... ―empieza Alemania mirándose las manos incomodo y cuando oye hablan de Austria levanta las cejas. Suiza bufa y mira el reloj.

―No, no puedo... no puedo contarte. Solo... Mira, solo me esta permitido decir "fresas" ¡SI NO ESTUVIERAS TODO EL SANTO DÍA DE PENDONEO Y TE PASARAS POR CASA! ―vuelve a reñir Hungría. Suiza abre los ojos como platos a escuchar la palabra "fresas".

―_Österreich..._―susurra sonrojado. Alemania los mira. Austria trata de mantener el temple sin perder ni un detalle de lo que dice Hungría por si acaso.

―_¿Ja?_ ―pregunta desinteresadamente, sin mirarle. Suiza le mira muy molesto.

―¿Estás oyendo lo que dice _Ungarn_? ―bufa de nuevo y se da la vuelta, alejándose... Sin poder evitar sentirse traicionado. Así que ESO es lo que pretendía, humillarlo.

―Ya te he dicho que esto podía pasar ―se defiende suspirando con calma.

―¿Qué pasa? ―pregunta Alemania sin entender, mirándole intrigado.

―Liechtenstein no pudo haber hecho esto ―le dice Suiza al moreno.

―¡NO! ¡MUEVE TU CULO AQUÍ, _POROSZORSÁG_! lo he prometido así que te... ¡NO! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA! ―sigue Hungría, ahora histérica.

El helvético se lleva la mano a la cara y suspira.

―Disculpa _Deustchland_, estoy un poco tenso ―empieza―. Cambiemos el tema, hablemos de...

―¡Maldita sea! ―grita Hungría y se planta frente a Suiza cortándole y pasándole el teléfono―. _Poroszország_ quiere hablarte.

―¿A... Mi? ―Suiza sin entender, estira la mano y toma el teléfono―. ¿_Hallo?_―contesta.

―_Hallo_ mi estimado vecino y amigo, _Schweiz_―saluda Prusia sonriendo.

―... ―Suiza espera en la línea―. ¿Qué pasa _Preußen_?

―Me comentaba _Ungarn_... bueno, no, de hecho no. El caso es que sé... El caso es que tengo información para ti que quizás te interesaría saber.

―¿Información? ¿Qué tipo de información?―pregunta tenso.

―Dice _Ungarn _que el señorito está ahí con vosotros ―empieza.

―Lo esta... ―Suiza le mira de reojo.

―¿Ves su pelo? ¿Maria... como se llame?

―Mariaz... Ejem... _Ja, __ja._ Sé de qué hablas ―Suiza baja un poco el tono―. ¿A qué viene esto _Preußen_?

―_Frankreich _hizo un curioso descubrimiento, ni siquiera sé cómo. ¿Sabes que sucede si tiras de él?

Suiza levanta una ceja.

―Creo que la respuesta a eso es evidente, _Preußen _―algo exasperado.

Austria sigue vigilando a Suiza mientras habla por teléfono, que Prusia quiera hablar con Suiza justo después de que Hungría haya mencionado las fresas... Aunque Suiza no parece histérico de esa forma.

―¿Sabes? ―bufa el helvético poniendo los ojos en blanco―. Me esperan a comer, quizás podrías ir directo al grano.

―_Nein, nein_... Según _Frankreich_ esta conectado a una cierta parte de su cerebro. Bueno, quien sabe, quizás no pasé con el señorito ―se encoje de hombros―. Corre el rumor de qué esos rulos... sabes que algunas personas más los tienen, _Italien, _por ejemplo ―Prusia tirándose el rollo para variar.

―_Ja, ja_, _Preußen. _Al grano ―Suiza hace un gesto con la mano como invitándole a hablar mas rápido.

―Dicen que si tiras de ellos con cuidado, sin llegar a arrancarlos, puedes hacer que se amanse su carácter. Que se calmen, ¿sabes? El señorito siempre es terriblemente sabelotodo, _Frankreich _cree que si le tiras del pelo se calmará... he pensado que te gustaría saberlo.

Suiza mira a Austria de reojo.

―¿Calmarse? ―luego entrecierra los ojos y da la espalda al de las gafas―. ¿Dices que _France_ dice eso? ¿Él lo sabe? ¿Lo ha probado?

―_Ja, ja_ ―Prusia sonríe con malicia―. Calmarse, exactamente. _Frankreich_ lo probó con Canadá y _Spanien_ lo ha confirmado, con _Römer _también pasa.

Suiza se aleja un poco más de dónde está Austria y el resto.

―Dices que cuando esta histérico e insoportable... ¿Suavemente, entonces? ―Suiza tratando de procesar y sonriendo triunfal.

―¡Eso mismo! ¡con cuidado sobre todo! ¡no tienes que arrancárselo! si se lo arrancas ya no podrás volver a hacerlo ―explica. Suiza entusiasmado.

―Vale, voy a intentarlo. Si funciona, _Preußen_... ―Suiza nota que Austria sigue observándole desde lejos, sentándose ya a la mesa con Italia y Hungría, pero sin oirle―. _Preußen_, tengo que colgar...

―Bueno, voy a ir dejándoos. Suerte con eso, suavemente, ya sabes. Espero veros pronto. No... comas demasiadas fresas ―suelta Prusia sin saber la historia pero imaginándola, riéndose.

―_Auf __viedersehen, __Preusßen..._ ―se despide Suiza volviendo a la mesa e incluso riendo un poco, nerviosito, con lo de las fresas. Cuelga, sonríe y le devuelve el teléfono a Alemania―. Discúlpenme, _Preußen _me ha dado cierta información interesante ―le sonríe a Austria.

Hungría se ríe por lo bajo pensando que Prusia le ha dicho a Suiza lo de las propiedades erógenas y haciéndole gracia que se lo tome con esta naturalidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario <strong>**de ****terminos**

**Ciao: **Hola  
><strong>Svizzera, <strong>**Svjác: **De nuevo... (esta vez en italiano y húngaro) Rubio, malhumorado, histérico, de gatillo fácil y neutral (o eso quiere hacerle creer a todo el mundo) Posee una gran cantidad de premios por la paz que no dudará en usar para reventarle cabeza a cualquiera que perturbe la suya.  
><strong>Spanien: <strong>Moreno, el chico de las sonrisas, los ojos verdes, la charla incesante y los tomates, el mejor jugador de fútbol del mundo, siempre que no esté durmiendo o cantando como Italia.  
><strong>Germania: <strong>(Esta vez en italiano) Rubio, ojos azules, eficiente, sobremusculado, parece ser el único que tiene dinero... luego dicen que Italia es tonto. Pena que tenga el mismo registro de expresiones diferentes que Daniel Radcliffe (o lo que es lo mismo, una piedra). También tiene la sensibilidad de una piedra.  
><strong>West: <strong>Oeste, la manera en que Prusia se refiere a su bruder.  
><strong>Awesome: <strong>En su origen era un sinónimo de "genial", "alucinante", "asombroso", "increíble" y demás variantes... a estas alturas y con el abuso que le da Prusia, no estamos seguras de que siga teniendo sentido, ya que se usa para describir practicamente cualquier cosa.  
><strong>Preussen, <strong>**Poroszország: **(en alemán y húngaro respectivamente) Albino, ojos rojos y sonrísa maiciosa. Ornitofílico y la más absoluta definición de "trasto". Pero está mundialmente reconocido como Awesome, cuando mundialmente solo se refiere a si mismo.  
><strong>Frankreich, <strong>**Franciaország:** (en alemán y húngaro respectivamente) Individuo engreído, pomposo, cobarde, de olor muy fuerte y desagradable. Atención: tendencia extrema al toqueteo.  
><strong>Istenem: <strong>Dios  
><strong>Römer: <strong>La segunda mitad de un mismo idiota. Aunque por algún motivo, el representante Italiano sureño es tsundere, ¿cómo combina eso con la única alma absolutamente seductora capaz de competir con Francia y España?

* * *

><p>Un review para que Suiza haga la insensatez de hacerle caso a Prusia.<p> 


	4. Cuatro

_―Auf wiedersehen, Preußen... ―se despide Suiza volviendo a la mesa e incluso riendo un poco, nerviosito, con lo de las fresas. Cuelga, sonríe y le devuelve el teléfono a Alemania―. Discúlpenme, Preußen me ha dado cierta información interesante ―le sonríe a Austria._

_Hungría se ríe por lo bajo pensando que Prusia le ha dicho a Suiza lo de las propiedades erógenas y haciéndole gracia que se lo tome con esta naturalidad._

* * *

><p>―¿Qué te ha dicho? ―pregunta Alemania, nervioso.<p>

―Hablábamos de algo... Personal ―vuelve a sonreírle a Austria.

―Personal... Al parecer hoy hasta las clases de apicultura de Liechtenstein son algo personal para ti ―se burla Austria. Hungría se ríe por lo bajini y Suiza pierde la sonrisa sonrojándose.

―_Mein gott, Österreich!_ ¡déjalo ya!

Alemania carraspea y después prosigue la comida tranquilamente en la que la conversación gira acerca de dónde puede estar Prusia, sobre todo.

―_¡Franciaország _y_ Anglia!_ Tantas peleas pero en el fondo tiene que haber algo más. Nunca he sabido que tipo de... ―empieza Hungría con los ojos en forma de corazón―. Ejem... nada. ¿Alguien quiere más? ―ofrece cambiando de tema.

―No, _danke _―responde Suiza suavemente.

―¡Ah! No te preocupes por eso, ¡tenemos postre! ―asegura Hungría recogiendo los platos―. Ahora lo traigo.

La chica vuelve con una bandeja de fresas con nata por encima. Suiza sigue tamborileando los dedos en la mesa, absorto del postre.

―_Dankeschön, Ungarn._

―Esta bien ―sonríe amablemente―. Liechtenstein me ha dicho que te gustan.

Suiza ve el postre y abre los ojos como platos, sonrojándose otra vez.

―¿L... Li... Liechtenstein te ha dicho eso? ―voltea a ver a Austria, nervioso, quien está fulminando a Hungría con la mirada.

―Eh... No, de hecho no me lo ha dicho ella ―aclara. Suiza, entonces fulmina con la mirada a Austria.

―Sí, ciertamente me gustan las fresas... aunque creo que a _Österreich_ le gustan más ―toma un plato.

―Hay otras cosas que elegiría antes ―replica el de las gafas sin mirarles, Hungría y Suiza levantan las cejas.

―A mi me fascinan las fresas ―intercede Alemania como siempre, sin enterarse de nada.

―¡Están más buenas con _grappa_! ―Italia también a su rollo. Suiza hace los ojos en blanco.

―¿Qué otras cosas elegirías antes, _Österreich_? ―se arriesga a preguntarle, más por la molestia de saber que el idiota es quien le ha pedido las fresas, que por querer aclararlo en público.

―Seguramente eso también será algo personal, _Schweiz_ ―responde con calma, mirándole a los ojos y sonriéndole.

Hungría abre los ojos y sonríe sin poder creerlo. Suiza lo mira entrecerrando los ojos y cerrando los puños.

―No es lo mismo.

―¿Por qué no? ―pregunta ahora sin saber a que se refiere el helvético.

―Porque mi conversación con_ Preußen_ no tiene nada que ver contigo y esto... ―se detiene, malhumorado tratando de calmarse y fallando miserablemente.

―¿Tu conversación con _Preußen_? ¿Quién la ha nombrado?

―Pues me estás diciendo eso de lo "personal" en respuesta a lo mío personal ―lo mira y señala con un dedo―. No creas que no te conozco.

―Me estaba refiriendo a la miel ―suelta con sorna―. O al chocolate...― sigue y luego sonríe bajando el tono―. O no... ―añade para si mismo. Suiza levanta las cejas hasta el techo.

―M... miel... ―asiente con la cabeza, sonrojándose. Hungría se frustra un poco creyendo que Austria se refería a algo aun más interesante con lo que acompañar las fresas, como por ejemplo al propio Suiza. Y luego, al ver la reacción de este, piensa que quizás es una clave como lo de las abejas.

―¡Oh, sí! La miel es GENIAL ―suelta mirándole. Austria se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

Suiza parpadea y procesa la información. Miel... genial... sexo... genial... fresas... Austria... Hungría... Liechtenstein...

Alemania termina de comer su plato con fresas y les mira intrigado.

―¿L... la mi... miel? ―balbucea el helvético sonrojado de tal manera, que nos preguntamos que sangre es la que se está oxigenando en sus pulmones―. Y de nuevo _Österreich_... tu y tus absurdas ideas humorísticas ―le dice a Austria por lo bajo.

―A mi me gusta la mieeeel~ ―canta Italia.

―¿Tu que opinas, _Schweiz?_ ―presiona Hungría con cara de ángel.

―La miel... ―baja los hombros, derrotado―. La miel suena bien.

―Es pegajosa ―comenta Alemania―. ¿Sabes? Deja los dedos pringosos, toques lo que toques ―insiste.

―¡Ah! ¡Seguro hay en la cocina! ―Italia sale corriendo a por ella. Hungría hace un increíble esfuerzo por no descojonarse y Suiza se lleva una mano al puente de la nariz y bufa.

―Esto debe ser una broma colectiva...

―Tienes razón, _Deustchland_ ―sigue Austria como si tampoco supiera de que va el tema―. Pero si la usas en los lugares adecuados...

―Ehmm, bueno... ―Alemania sin tener mucho que decir y sin entender de lo que va nada―. ¿En los lugares adecuados? ―le pregunta a Austria sin entender.

―Creo que por eso Liechtenstein quería saber de apicultura ―suelta Hungría―. A mi también me gustaría saber.

Suiza hace un sobreesfuerzo por no imaginar que lugares le parecerían adecuados para usar miel con Austria.

―_Österreich_, cállate! ¡Los dos! ―da un golpe en la mesa con la palma abierta.

Austria levanta las cejas.

―_Ungarn, mein gott!_ Un poco de seriedad, _bitte_. No te prestes a su juego ―continua Suiza, echando humo por las orejas―. Y tu... tu deja de estar jugando a esto ―le dice a Austria.

Hungría mira a Suiza e Italia vuelve con la miel.

―¡Toma, _Svizzera!_ ―se la ofrece contento. Alemania mira a Austria intrigado, sin entender nada.

―¿Jugar? ―pregunta Austria tratando de parecer inocente.

―Aaaargh... ―Suiza lucha contra el terrible impulso de darse golpes en la cabeza con la mesa. Hungría y Austria luchan contra el impulso de descojonarse.

―¡Claro que sí estás jugando! ―abre los ojos desmesuradamente y baja el tono de voz―. ¡Enloquezcamos a _Schweiz_! ¡Claro! ―se le va la oooollaaaaaaaaa―... y luego, cuando saque el arma y nos apunte a todos en la cabeza, ¡hagamos un comentario mordaz y critiquémosle!

―_Schweiz_, tranquilízate, _bitte_. Todos están hablando de postres aquí, si no te gusta la miel... ―empieza a dar explicaciones, Alemania.

―A mi me parece que solo tenemos una pequeña conversación sin malicia sobre postres, _Schweiz_, no sé que te estés imaginando tu ―suelta Austria también.

―Hombre, _Deustchland_. Ya podrías enterarte de algo ―se gira a verle―. Seguro si cuchicheas con _Österreich,_ o al parecer también con _Ungarn_, te puedes enterar ―suelta ácido, y luego se vuelve a Austria―. Conversación sin malicia _Österreich_... como si no te conociera ―Suiza, nervios a flor de piel tamborilea un poco más en la mesa.

―Quizás podrías decirnos a todos de qué crees que estamos hablando ―le reta Austria como el maestro que le dice al alumno que cuente el chiste para toda la clase. Suiza vuelve a enrojecer y se cruza de brazos.

―No. Y no me hagas parecer demente...

―Yo no hago nada, te lo estas haciendo tu solo ―le responde.

―Sabes perfectamente bien de que estamos hablando todos. Incluidas las malditas fresas ―le escupe al final mientras Italia empieza a comerse la miel tan felizmente―. Yo no sé en que momento se han comunicado ustedes dos... ―los mira intermitentemente, a Hungría y a Austria―. Pero esta broma no tiene ninguna gracia.

―_Italien, bitte,_ no embarres todo... ―Alemania le reprime.

―_Ungarn_, dinos tu... ¿de qué crees que hablamos? ―le pregunta Austria mirándola fijamente. Suiza abre los ojos como platos, sonrojándose histérico, temiendo la respuesta, mientras mira a Hungría.

―De... El postre y de... fresas y de... miel y de... cosas geniales ―suelta Hungría nerviosa.

―Eso mismo ―sonríe Austria.

―Pues claro, compinchados los dos. No es como que _Ungarn_ sea capaz de... ¡Claro, hagamos que _Schweiz_ parezca un loco!

―Compinchados... _Svjác_, ¿estás bien?―pregunta Hungría empezando a preocuparse.

―¡No, claro que no estoy bien! ―bufa mientras mira a Austria de reojo―. ¡No puedes hacer esto una y otra vez! ―amenaza intentando controlarse.

―Creo que hay algo aquí que no estoy entendiendo ―declara Alemania.

―He estado toda la mañana contigo. Solo falta que ahora digas que lo que he comprando en el supermercado también era algo contra ti ―protesta Austria apartando la mirada un poco incomodo, recostándose en su silla.

―¿Te parece, _Deustchland_? Porque de acuerdo a ellos dos, parece que soy yo el que no está entendiendo na... ―Suiza se detiene al oí la palabras del moreno y vuelve a enrojecer pensando en los condones que ha comprado en el súper y en que lleva toda la mañana con él, y haciendo A + B nuevamente―. ¿Desde cuándo adquiriste tu esta libertad para hablar de ESAS cosas en público? ―le dice en un tono bajito.

―No sé cuando crees que pueda haber hablado con Ungarn de nada sin que hayas estado tu también presente ―añade Austria.

―Yo no he estado presente en ninguna conversación con Ungarn, en particular no cuando hemos hablado de... ejem... con Liechtenstein.

―No se por que hablar de fresas y bombones te incomoda ―Austria bloqueando la parte incomoda de todo el asunto en su mente y autoconvenciéndose de que solo hablan de postres, aun que sabe que no es cierto. Suiza niega con la cabeza.

―¿No sabes? ¡No puedes no saber! Puedes engañarlos a ellos, pero a mi no me engañas.

―Engañar... Que palabra tan fea ―comenta Austria. Suiza frunce el ceño.

―Eeeehm... ¿Alguien quiere café? ―ofrece Hungría levantándose y tratando de calmar la tensión―. ¿O un tranquilizante? ―añade para si misma.

―Pues tú eres el que la está poniendo en práctica ―sigue Suiza serio, ignorando a Hungría.

―O tu eres el que esta malinterpretando ―responde Austria en el mismo tono.

―No estoy malinterpretando. Estás hablando del tema como si hablaras del frío y del calor. Este tema no es sólo de fresas ―sentencia acercándosele.

―Quizás tú eres quien no quiere que lo sea, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro? ―le aguanta la mirada sin titubear.

Hungría empieza a recoger la mesa temiendo que se tiren los platos por encima.

―_Italien_, ven a ayudarme, por favor ―le pide para sacarle de ahí.

―Pues estoy seguro por lo que ha pasado en la mañana. Sería absurdo repetir el tema si no fuera con una intención, _Österreich _―dice sin poder evitar dudar un poco.

―Vamos ha hablar de las coincidencias ―suelta Austria con sorna―. Seguro sabes lo que son.

Suiza pega de nuevo en la mesa.

―¡Claro que lo sé! ¡deja de tratarme como si fuera idiota!

Hungría e Italia se van a la cocina, la chica por si acaso, sube a por la cámara.

Alemania carraspea sin que nadie le haga el más mínimo caso.

―Pues no actúes como si lo fueras ―dice Austria simplemente.

―¡YO NO SOY EL QUE ESTÁ ACTUANDO COMO UN NIÑO, ERES TU EL QUE ESTÁ JUGANDO A HUMILLARME! ―grita una vez más, rojo de ira.

―_Schweiz_, cálmate y deja de gritar. Si alguien te esta poniendo en evidencia ese solo eres tu mismo ―responde Austria frunciendo el ceño.

―Argh! ―Suiza se lleva la mano a los ojos intentando controlarse―. Eres... eres...

Alemania parpadea y no se mueve, Austria no puede evitar soltar una sonrisita cáustica, Hungría esta vigilando desde la cocina.

―¡Y deja de reírte! ¿es que lo haces a posta? ¿es tu deporte nacional? ¿"Histerizar a _Schweiz_"?

―Interesante. Nunca lo había planteado de este modo ―Austria se pone bien las gafas―, pero no es justo que me des a mi todo el mérito cuando lo único que hago es prender la mecha.

―¡Y seguir avivando el maldito fuego! Y no es mérito ―lo mira de lado―. Ningún merito... ¿Qué ganas con ponerme así, eh?

―Lo que tu digas ―sentencia encogiéndose de hombros sin mirarle.

―Aaaaargh! ―le mira con odio dispuesto a pegar de nuevo en la mesa o romperle la cabeza en el canto de ella o quizás algo más interesante, no sé, ¿sacar el arma y vaciársela encima, por ejemplo?

¡Es desquiciante! él, siempre (o casi siempre) controlado, tranquilo, neutral... haciendo escenitas una y otra vez a la mitad de la casa de Alemania sólo porque Austria decide "prender la maldita mecha".

¿Quién había comisionado a Austria a semejante tarea? ¿por que acababa una y otra vez en las mismas, desquiciado e histérico? Si tan solo hubiera una forma de lograr detenerlo, alguna forma de... ¡Oh, espera! ¡Prusia! "El mechón puede tranquilizarlo, cuando está insoportable". ¡JA!

Con un movimiento suave y decidido, se recarga más en la mesa hacía Austria y lo detiene del hombro. Luego, aprovechando el factor sorpresa, estira la mano hacia el rulo y tira de él, con delicadeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario de terminos:<strong>  
><strong>Anglia<strong>: Pequeño animalillo rubio, histérico y chillón de cejas superpobladas. Mantenerse alejado de cualquier cosa que cocine.  
><strong>Grappa:<strong> es el nombre con el que se conoce en Italia y en la Suiza italiana al aguardiente de orujo, licor con graduación alcohólica que varía entre 38 y 50 grados, obtenido por destilación de orujos de uva, es decir las partes sólidas de la vendimia que no tienen aprovechamiento en la previa elaboración del vino

* * *

><p>Merecemos un review... venga, uno pequeñito. Uno que nos haga seguir :)<p> 


	5. Cinco

_¡Es desquiciante! él, siempre (o casi siempre) controlado, tranquilo, neutral... haciendo escenitas una y otra vez a la mitad de la casa de Alemania sólo porque Austria decide "prender la maldita mecha"._

_¿Quién había comisionado a Austria a semejante tarea? ¿por que acababa una y otra vez en las mismas, desquiciado e histérico? Si tan solo hubiera una forma de lograr detenerlo, alguna forma de... ¡Oh, espera! ¡Prusia! "El mechón puede tranquilizarlo, cuando está insoportable". ¡JA!_

_Con un movimiento suave y decidido, se recarga más en la mesa hacía Austria y lo detiene del hombro. Luego, aprovechando el factor sorpresa, estira la mano hacia el rulo y tira de él, con delicadeza._

* * *

><p>Hungría lo ve y no puede creerlo, levanta las cejas y contiene el aliento casi de manera inconsciente, abriendo mucho los ojos.<p>

Italia juega en la cocina con el agua haciendo como que lava platos, ajeno a todo lo que pasa.

Suiza mira fíjamente a Austria a la cara, esperando una respuesta favorable... ¿que se tranquilice y le pida una disculpa, quizás? ¿Que acepte su culpa?

Alemania mira con interés preguntándose por que Suiza querrá agradar a Austria después de que Austria lo ha puesto de tan mal humor.

Austria, que hasta hace tres milésimas de segundo estaba muy muy tranquilo, en su postura cáustica controlando la situación, siente que Suiza agarra a Mariazell y tira... y ni siquiera tira muy fuerte. Cierra los ojos con un escalofrío, apretando las piernas, aguantando la respiración, tensándose completamente y temblando, lleva la mano hasta rodear con sus dedos largos y fuertes la muñeca de la mano de Suiza.

―Su... suel...ta... a... Mari..a...zell... ―suplica en un susurro, sonrojándose y teniendo otro escalofrío―. _Bi...__bitteschön..._―insiste en un tono de absoluta sumisión, con voz ronca.

―Sólo si te tranquilizas ―dice Suiza sin soltarlo, jalando otra vez suavemente (sensualmente pero sin notarlo) el mechón de pelo, a pesar de la mano de Austria, que le ha rodeado la muñeca.

Hungría va a necesitar pronto otra tarjeta de memoria. Oh, sí... y eso que esta usando una de como cuatro gigas.

Austria nota el segundo tirón y no puede aguantar el aire después de eso, tratando con mucho mucho esfuerzo de mantener el temple, se mantiene con los ojos cerrados y suelta un medio suspiro medio gemido.

Y Suiza lo mira, notando el cambio en el tono de voz a uno mucho más grave, uno que conoce, que ha oído últimamente... viendo que está sonrojado. Frunce el ceño, intrigado y suelta el rulo, no sin antes darle un último, suave y delicado tirón con la mano de Austria rodeando su muñeca.

Austria siente el tercer tirón y vuelve a apretar las piernas tanto como puede tratando de evitar lo ya absolutamente inevitable... si solo tira un poquito más, solo un poquito, hará un desastre. Pero no, Suiza no lo hace, Suiza le suelta, él aprieta los ojos con fuerza tratando de relajarse... ¡Aj! ¿¡Quién es el cabrón ahora? baja la cabeza aun sin mirar a nadie mientras sigue temblando y suelta al helvético.

―_Mein...__gott...__in...__hi...__himmel..._―balbucea muerto de vergüenza por que haya pasado todo esto de esta forma incontrolable frente a todos. ¿Como demonios ha sabido Suiza?

―Wow... ―susurra Suiza muy muy bajito, más sonrojado aún que hace rato, si es que eso es posible y... aprende algo que le será de mucha utilidad. Alemania flipa, a todo esto.

―Vuelvo... ahora... ―suplica Austria levantándose sin mirar a nadie, medio doblado saliendo del salón.

Suiza se plantea que hacer y al final... se levanta atrás de Austria pidiendo disculpas. Se para afuera de su habitación y toca la puerta.

―_Österreich..._

No hay respuesta.

Luego se arrepiente de haber tocado y baja las escaleras hasta la mitad, luego se arrepiente de bajar y se plantea irse a casa.

Finalmente, unos minutos mas tarde, Suiza entra en el comedor otra vez. Parece que ha pasado un mes en la cámara de bronceado, o seis años en el desierto sin bloqueador ni una gorra. Se sienta.

―Eh... Ejem... ―carraspea y le da un trago a su copa de vino. Alemania sigue flipando. Hungría sale pasando las fotos de la cámara al teléfono para poder guardarlas y repartir copias por todo el mundo mundial.

Alemania carraspea en cuanto deja de flipar un poquito.

―Eso... ha sido inesperado. ¿Quieres un traguito de algo? ―ofrece siguiendo lo que le ha enseñado Rusia. Cuando las cosas van mal, bebe.

―Sí, gracias ―responde Hungría, como si fuera para ella. Suiza mira a Hungría y luego a Alemania.

―Ehh... sí, uno doble para mi, _bitte..._

Alemania se levanta de la mesa y se va a la sala. Suiza mira a Hungría suplicante, deseando tener una conversación. Ejem, no que quiera hablar de eso con alguien pero... Prusia puede terminar muerto, por cierto.

Hungría sigue revisando las fotos. Joder, la expresión de Austria es la caña y Suiza se ve tan adorable...

―Ehh... _Ungarn..._―tantea mirándola. Ella levanta la cabeza de la cámara y le sonríe amablemente.

Suiza piensa en el método de Austria, quizás funcione con Hungría.

―¿Cuánto vale tu silencio? ―plantea con cierta esperanza, algo inseguro de la pregunta en sí.

―¿Cuántos detalles estás dispuesto a darme? ―responde ella. Suiza no sabe con quien se mete.

―Mmm... Voy a matar a _Preußen_―aclara. Hungría se pone nerviosa con esa declaración, toma una de las fotos de la cámara, hace zoom en la cara de Austria.

―Te la compro.

―¿Qué me compras? ―Suiza la mira sin entender bien.

―Te compro la vida de _Poroszorzág_... y su perdón.

―¿A cambio de qué? ―pregunta él tratando de sentarse derecho.

―A cambio de mi silencio y una copia de esto ―le muestra la foto de la cámara. Suiza mira la cámara y se sonroja, apartando la mirada.

―Mmmm... tengo algo más que pedir... ― dice tratando de parecer calmado.

―¿Sí?

―Tu silencio, una... Ejem... copia de esto y... unas explicaciones ―la mira, ella sonríe amablemente.

―¿Explicaciones de qué? ―pregunta con curiosidad.

―Asumo que tú sabías de esto... No, no. espera. Antes de cualquier cosa ―le extiende la mano―. ¿Es un trato?

Alemania vuelve con las bebidas y Suiza mira a Hungría suplicante.

―Prometo no matarlo por esto. Tienes mi palabra ―añade.

―Está bien.

Alemania carraspea dándoles las bebidas.

Suiza se pregunta si realmente el jodido Austria, que merece la humillación de hace un minuto y otras múltiples más, merece también que haga un trato a tan alto precio... joder... le extiende la mano a Hungría.

Hungría se la toma de vuelta. Oh, sí, Prusia tiene un ángel de la guarda y fíjate, resulta que se llama igual que ella y se pone sus jodidos zapatos.

―_Verdammt__Ungarn..._

―Pe... pero que no se entere de que yo... de que he tenido nada que ver en esto, ¿de acuerdo? ―pide ella nerviosita.

―Pues... igualmente, _Ungarn,_ creo que si sabe que hablé contigo... ¡oh! ¡hablas de _Preußen!_Bien... mi silencio a cambio de ninguna sartén estrellada en mi cabeza ―le dice sonriendo un poco más tranquilo por primera vez en un rato.

―Bien, tu silencio por el mío. Nadie más se entera de este trato ―Hungría sonríe―. Nah, eso de las sartenes solo es con los que le hacen daño a Austria ―sonrisa perturbadora al estilo Rusia. Suiza le suelta la mano.

―No hubiera hecho este trato contigo si quisiera hacerle mucho daño ―refunfuña por lo bajo.

―Lo sé ―sonríe.

Alemania está por ahí regañando a Italia.

―Asumo que tu sabías de... eso ―Suiza hace una seña como hacia el rulo.

―_Poroszorzág_me lo ha dicho por teléfono... nunca me lo había contado.

―¿Qué te dijo _Preußen_exactamente? ―pregunta Suiza levantando las cejas.

―Pues lo mismo que a ti, que era posible que fuera una zona erógena ―declara ella.  
>Suiza se pellizca el puente de la nariz y se ruboriza al escuchar la palabra "erógena".<p>

―Como es evidente, a mi no me ha dicho eso.

―¿Ah no? ―pregunta ella levantando las cejas sorprendida.

―Claro que no. Me dijo que lo calmaría. Si no mato yo a _Preußen_, eventualmente lo va a matar alguien, debes saberlo... ―masculla.

―Y tu le... ―Hungría se lleva la mano a los labios sin poder evitar reírse un poquito―. ¡Es un burro!

―¡Pues claro que le creí! _Preußen_ parece saber cómo controlar a _Österreich_sin asesinarlo... ―se lleva las manos al puente de la nariz.

―De hecho, no sabe. Nadie sabe hacer eso ―se encoge de hombros.

―_Österreich_habló contigo. Él te contó lo... esa mentira de las fresas y cualquier otra cosa para humillarme que te haya dicho, ¿fue él?―cambia de tema incomodo.

Hungría niega con la cabeza.

―No, no fue él ―le dice seriamente, mirándole―. Fuiste tu.

―¿¡¿YO? _Ungarn._.. por más trato que haya hecho contigo no retes a mi paciencia, YO no he hablado contigo.

―No, no has hablado conmigo, pero yo te oí ―asiente dulcemente, con paciencia. Él levanta las cejas.

―Fue _Österreich_, ¿verdad? Me estaba espiando, yo lo sé...

―No, no, _Svjác_, no todo es culpa de _Ausztria._

Suiza pone los ojos en blanco.

―Él te dijo que yo estaba escuchando ―sige defendiendo Hungría, el helvético intenta concentrarse.

―Lo dijo un par de veces. De hecho, habló conmigo en voz alta estando tu presente, oíste toda nuestra conversación ―añade la chica.

―¿Hablas de en casa? ¿En el cuarto de Liechtenstein? ―leeeeentamente empieza a sumar las piezas―. Tu estabas oyendo eso? P... pero... pero ¡Liechtenstein es incapaz!

―Si... No, ¡no! ¡No es culpa de Liechtenstein!

―Eres igual que _Preußen_, ¿podrías ir al grano _Ungarn_? ―suspira.

―Ella estaba muy nerviosa y... habló conmigo y... _Ausztria_ sabia que yo le diría a _Poroszország_y _Poroszország_le diría a _Franciaország_y... él me dejó escuchar a cambio de mi silencio.

Suiza enrojece de nuevo, mientras todos admiramos su sistema circulatorio.

―_¡Mein__gott!_¡y luego me dicen paranoico! Así que tu vendes tu silencio a varios postores, por diferentes cosas... ―levanta las cejas y la mira.

―Escucha, _Ausztria_ estaba protegiéndote. Sabe que qué yo lo sepa es una cosa, pero que lo sepan _Poroszország_ y _Franciaország_... bueno, es un asunto completamente diferente ―explica ella con calma esperando que Suiza conozca lo bastante a Prusia y Francia para entender por qué él solo.

El rubio la mira, valorando la última declaración.

―_Österreich_protegiéndome. _Ungarn,__bitteschön_, no digas tarugadas...

―Por supuesto, _Svjác._ Yo tengo un trato con _Poroszország_ en este asunto, si alguien me hace una oferta mejor, _Poroszország_no se entera, si no... intercambio la información por la que él saca de por ahí.

―Creo que no quiero enterarme de tus tratos sucios con _Preußen_―hace un gesto con la mano―. Yo soy neutral ―y todos nos reímos.

―Esta bien ―ella le sonríe. Suiza levanta una ceja.

―Una ultima cosa, _Ungarn_―empieza el rubio haciendo un gran, gran esfuerzo por hacer esta pregunta...

―¿Sí?

―¿Crees que _Österreich_...? ―mira hacia otro lado―. Bueno que, después de esto, no que me interese, ni mucho menos ―hace una pausa―. Pero ¿crees que...? ―la mira de reojo.

Ella sigue sonriendo con amabilidad.

―¿Crees que me odie? ―pregunta finalmente, muy bajito.

Austria, que milagrosamente no se ha olvidado del camino al comedor y que además, tiene el don de la oportunidad, vuelve arreglándose el pañuelo del cuello desinteresadamente y sin mirar a nadie todavía.

Suiza espera pacientemente la respuesta de Hungría.

―Más vale que no... por que si no, me va a oír ―le dice sonriendo.

Suiza sigue mirándose las manos y tratando de no angustiarse demasiado. No que tenga motivos para angustiarse, claro, ningún motivo. Es decir, si el indeseable al final decide no volverle a hablar en toda su vida, mejor para él, podría volver a casa con Liechtenstein a la tranquilidad absoluta.

―Ejem, vaya... ―contesta de mala gana, aunque no admitirá lo mucho que se ha destensado al escuchar a Hungría decirle eso.

―Disculpad. He tenido un pequeño... inconveniente. Un asunto de extrema urgencia que atender. Y ahora vamos a comportarnos como adultos y a tratar este tema como merece, es decir, a olvidarlo y fingir que no ha pasado nunca para la comodidad de todos ―pide Austria de pronto, sentándose a la mesa aparentando tranquilidad pero sin mirarles y un poco incomodo. Suiza brinca hasta el techo al escucharlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario <strong>**de ****Terminos**  
><strong>Ausztria: <strong>Moreno, irritante, pedante, egoista y cabrón. Pero sabe tocar el piano y hacer Applestrudel, aunque nadie se explique como no le pidió a alguien más que lo hiciera en su lugar.

* * *

><p>Un review con vuestra opinión ¿quién está más avergonzado, Suiza o Austria?<p> 


	6. Seis

_―Disculpad. He tenido un pequeño... inconveniente. Un asunto de extrema urgencia que atender. Y ahora vamos a comportarnos como adultos y a tratar este tema como merece, es decir, a olvidarlo y fingir que no ha pasado nunca para la comodidad de todos ―pide Austria de pronto, sentándose a la mesa aparentando tranquilidad pero sin mirarles y un poco incomodo. Suiza brinca hasta el techo al escucharlo._

* * *

><p>―<em>¡Österreich!<em>―exclama recuperando la compostura―. Eh... que... gusto que has vuelto ―le dice nervioso.

―Ese es mi nombre, no me lo gastes ―suelta aparentemente desinteresado, mirando a la cocina―. ¿Dónde está _Deustchland_?

―Ha salido hace rato a buscar a _Italien_, asumo ―Suiza le busca la mirada. Austria ignora completamente la mirada de Suiza y mira a Hungría.

―Tú. Supongo que tienes bastante con eso ―le dice señalando la cámara.

―Supongo que me las apañaré ―responde ella sonriendo cínicamente. Suiza da un trago a su copita.

Austria se levanta, saca su cartera y de dentro, saca una tarjeta de memoria que le quitó a Prusia, se la muestra a Hungría.

―Tarjeta por tarjeta―ofrece. Hungría niega.

―La has censurado.

Suiza mira el cambio de reojo pensando en que él también tiene un poco en juego y preguntándose que hay en la otra tarjeta.

―Por supuesto ―Austria concede―. Y tú ya tienes otra copia de algunas de esas, es justo.

―_Poroszország_querrá saber como la conseguí ―responde Hungría señalando la que le muestra Austria. Suiza levanta las cejas.

―¿Insinuas que _Preußen_no lo sabrá para entonces? ―pregunta Austria levantando las cejas. Suiza se tensa.

―¿Sabes, _kedves_? no te pasaría nada si fueras solo un poquito menos cínico ―suelta Hungría pasándole la tarjeta.

Suiza levanta las cejas... su tarjeta, ¡con sus fotos! Mira a Hungría atrás de Austria.

―_Dankeschön_―agradece Austria sonriendo y luego le da la de Prusia. Suiza se cruza de brazos e intenta hacerle señas a Hungría, le pone cara de "¡Hey! ¿Y mis fotos?" cuando ella le mira. Le muestra su teléfono y le sonríe.  
>Suiza asiente y luego mira a Austria.<p>

―Eer... _Österreich_―empieza el rubio y todos nos preguntamos si a Suiza le pagan por hacer el idiota.

―¿Sí? ―pregunta el nombrado fríamente con los ojos cerrados. El rubio se pone de pie y trata de acercarse un poco a él.

―Hmmm... Yo... ―le mira con cara de circunstancias. Austria se tensa y se aparata un poco en la silla, mirándole fijamente por primera vez desde que ha bajado.

―Lo... siento. No pensé que... ―se sonroja OTRA vez. Si sera imbécil, por fin gana una y va a disculparse. Austria cierra los ojos.

―¿_Schweiz_, has oído en lo más mínimo lo que he dicho cuando he entrado? Afrontaremos este asunto fingiendo que no ha sucedido nunca. Esta es la última vez que lo repito, así que no sé de qué me hablas.

―Bien ―responde inseguro y luego vuelve a sentarse. Claro que ahora que ya sé los efectos... piensa sonriendo para si mismo. Austria lo mira fijamente.

―Ni siquiera sé como se te ha ocurrido... ―luego aparta la vista, se sonroja ligeramente y vuelve a plantearse cortar a Mariazell―. ¿Dónde está _Deustchland_? ―vuelve a preguntar, por que al parece esa es la pregunta comodín de la tarde. El mencionado vuelve a la sala con Italia.

―Oh... _Österreich!_Veo que has vuelto. ¿Todo en orden? ― pregunta Alemania mientras le sonríe con sorna.

―_Ja,__danke_por preocuparte, ha sido un pequeño incidente que estoy seguro no volverá a suceder, así que tal como les he dicho a _Ungarn_y _Schweiz_, abordemos esto como adultos y evitemos mencionarlo en el futuro. _Dankeschön_―suelta Austria sin mirarle.

―Yo espero que vuelva a suceder, quizás te relaje ―Alemania se sienta a la mesa sonriendo. Suiza le sonríe a Alemania, sintiendo un repentino gran agrado por el hombre, Austria lo fulmina.

―Eso parece explicar perfectamente por que si _Italien_ se relaja más entrará en coma ―responde Austria con acidez, tiene ganas de ir y que se lo coma la tierra. Empieza a tener la sensación de que todos le miran sonriéndose... _Mein__gott._

Alemania levanta las cejas, mira hacia otro lado y carraspea. Suiza levanta las cejas también al verlo nervioso y luego le sonríe.

Austria le aguanta la mirada seriamente ¿qué demonios pretende ahora con esa sonrisilla? ¿Es que no ha tenido bastante? ¿qué más quiere? frunce el ceño, ahora es él quien le esta poniendo nervioso a él... Cosa increíblemente rara.

El helvético le sonríe y le cierra un ojo.

Austria se recuesta en la silla y se cruza de brazos como si Suiza no acabara de hacer eso.

Él se decepciona un poco de la reacción del moreno y se siente algo culpable. Quizás se ha pasado. Nervioso, se gira a Alemania y luego recuerda que no está siendo muy útil... así que se gira a Hungría.

―Ehm... ¿Alguien quiere más café? ―ofrece Hungría tratando de cambiar de tema y disipar la tensión.

―Yo quisiera un poco más, pero no te molestes _Ungarn_, me lo sirvo yo ―Alemania se levanta para servirse un poco―. ¿Alguien más?

―Para mi también, _bitte_―pide Austria.

―Yo no más, _danke_ ―Suiza dice señalando con la mano, alejando la taza y mirando a Austria de reojo―. Eh... _Österreich_... ―le dice suavecito.

―¿Sí? ―pregunta Austria. Suiza acerca la mano y se la pone en el brazo, en un gesto que intenta ser muy neutral.

―¿Seguro que todo está bien?―pregunta amablemente de forma conciliadora. El moreno aparta el brazo poniéndose tenso.

―No sé de qué me hablas ―suelta duramente pero sin mirarle.

Suiza quita el brazo avergonzado mientras intenta averiguar cual seria la forma de escapar de aquí más rápidamente sin parecer realmente maleducado.

Alemania vuelve con el café y cada vez que vuelve el ambiente está más tenso.

―_Dankeschön_―agradece Austria cuando le sirve el café.

―_Köszönöm_―agradece Hungría también. Alemania se sienta a la mesa otra vez.

―B... bien... ―Suiza mira su reloj―. Creo que... ―separa la silla de la mesa―. Liechtenstein está sola en casa... ―explica mirando a Alemania―, quizás debería irme.

Italia, que esta dormido en la mesa, se recuesta sobre Alemania.

―Ah... Está bien ―Hungría se incomoda un poquito. Alemania algo turbado al ver a Italia acostado ahí.

―Eh... ¿Seguro, _Schweiz_? Es... pensé que te quedarías un poco más.

―Agradezco mucho todas tus atenciones, _Deutschland_―le extiende la mano―. Y una disculpa por llegar tan tarde...

Alemania mira a Austria y luego a Suiza. Y no olvidemos que Alemania no puede moverse porque tiene a Italia encima. Le extiende la mano a Suiza.

―Hablaremos pronto... perdona que no te acompañe a la puerta ―señala a Italia, avergonzado― Eh... _Österreich_, ¿puedes acompañar a Schweiz a la puerta, _bitte_? ―pide mirando a Austria, él mira a Alemania intensamente.

―_Ungarn,__bitteschön_... ―pide nervioso aun mirando fijamente a Alemania.

―Ah... Ehm... Sí, claro... ―Hungría se levanta y le sonríe a Suiza. Él, exasperado, hace ojos en blanco.

―_Danke,__Deutschland.__Ungarn,_no te molestes ―En el fondo, muy muy en el fondo, esperaba que Austria le abriera la puerta... y que escuchara sus disculpas y... dioses, esto ha salido todo lo mal que podía salir. Con los nervios de punta, casi corriendo, se encamina a la puerta y hace un sobreesfuerzo por no azotarla. Sorprendentemente, esta vez, está mucho más enojado consigo mismo de lo que está con Austria.

Hungría igualmente sigue a Suiza, pero no le da tiempo ni a despedirle ni a nada. Austria mira a Alemania.

―¿Estás bien? ―le pregunta el rubio algo consternado, Austria lo valora un segundo.

―No, creo que no―contesta finalmente, aún incomodo. Alemania asiente con la cabeza, indicándole que puede hablar si lo requiere.

―Creo que... ―continua y se pone de pie cuando Hungría regresa. Alemania los mira a ambos de nuevo, como mira al tenis.

―Creo que... estaré al piano ―añade Austria saliendo del comedor.

―No entiendo nada ―declara Alemania bebiendo un poco de café, para Hungría―. ¿Tu sí?

―No... estoy segura―confiesa finalmente.

―¿_Schweiz_ se enojó con _Österriech_? ¿_Österreich_ se enojó con _Schweiz_? ―levanta las cejas.

―No lo sé muy bien... es... complejo ―Hungría se sienta y se toma su café mientras oyen el piano―. A juzgar por lo que _Ausztria_está tocando...

Alemania le pasa la mano por el pelo a Italia, evitando el rulo como siempre. Italia se acomoda mientras sigue haciendo vee~ vee~ vee~ a cada vez que respira.

―Hay algo extraño aquí. Creo que me he perdido de ciertas partes de la reunión ―reflexiona Alemania. Hungría le sonríe amablemente.

―¿Qué te has perdido?

―Tenía la idea de que _Österreich_y_Schweiz_se odiaban un poco menos últimamente.

―En realidad todos teníamos esa idea.

―¿_Österreich_estará bien? ―pregunta moviéndose un poco en su lugar y dando otro sorbo a su café, cuidando de no despertar a Italia.

―No lo sé. Esperaba que... esta mañana... Quizás si _Ausztria_le ayudara un poquito...

―Ayudar y _Österreich_en la misma frase suena especialmente extraño...

―Oh, ¡No digas eso! ―Hungría protesta, pero no muy en serio, sin poder evitar una sonrisita. Alemania sonríe muy, muy... muy levemente.

―Ha estado de muy buen humor estos días, siendo honestos ―niega con la cabeza―, creo que las cosas con _Schweiz_no le vienen mal.

―No, podría asegurar que no, pero... ―empieza ella mirando la taza de café.

―¿Pero...? ―Alemania la mira esperando que hable un poco más.

―Pues ya ves como ha acabado todo ―sentencia ella apenada―. Un melodrama de proporciones épicas.

―_Österreich_ no va a ir por _Schweiz_. Y dudo muchísimo que _Schweiz_ venga por _Österreich._Quizás _Frankreich_podría darles unos consejos ―Alemania piensa, como cuando se piensa en fórmulas matemáticas complejas o algo así, ese universo paralelo de cosas que uno no entiende.

―Quizás deberíamos hacer algo ―Hungría con determinación. Alemania levanta las cejas.

―¿Hacer... algo?

―Pues alguien tiene que hacer algo y si no son ellos...

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario <strong>**de ****Terminos**  
><strong>Kedves: <strong>Querido  
><strong>Köszönöm: <strong>Gracias

* * *

><p>Dadle ideas a la reina de las Fujoshis para que arregle este embrollo, con un review.<p> 


	7. Siete

_―Quizás deberíamos hacer algo ―Hungría con determinación. Alemania levanta las cejas._

_―¿Hacer... algo?_

_―Pues alguien tiene que hacer algo y si no son ellos..._

* * *

><p>―¿Insinúas que yo...? ―se señala a sí mismo―. <em>Österreich <em>nunca me lo perdonaría ―negando con la cabeza y pensando en toda la curiosidad que le daría hacer algo por el estilo.

―Sí, bueno... Si lo que _Poroszország _cuenta es cierto, después de lo que pasó la última vez que cenasteis aquí, _Ausztria _tampoco debería haberle perdonado nunca.

―¿Perdonado a quién? ―Alemania frunce el ceño.

―A _Poroszország _.

―¿Y quien ha dicho que _Österreich _ha perdonado a _Preußen_? ―Alemania levanta las cejas dando una clase de movimiento cejil.

―Pues no me ha pedido que le haga nada ―Hungría le mira.

―Bueno, como sea... ¿Que vamos a hacer por _Österreich _y_ Schweiz_? ―Alemania se anima―. _Österreich_ no querrá hablar conmigo. Seguramente el rumbo natural de las cosas los pondrá en su lugar. Quizás _Schweiz_ venga a buscar a _Österreich_.

―¡Su lugar puede ser volver a pasar años sin hablarse! ―comenta ella y luego golpea la mesa―. ¡Que rabia! voy a hablar con Liechtenstein a ver como esta _Svjác_.

―Yo creo que voy a ir a lavar los trastos ―se levanta deteniéndole la cabeza a Italia para que no despierte.

Suiza, mientras tanto, ha ido casi corriendo a casa, ha salido a los Alpes y ha tenido intenciones de gritarle a Austria durante media hora como de costumbre... y no ha podido. Así que al final ha terminado sentado abajo de un pino.

_Mein gott_... esta vez se había pasado. Humillar a Austria y luego intentar hacerle una broma con ese guiño del ojo. Ahora Austria brincaba al más leve contacto y había sido muy específico al declarar que no quería verle, es decir, era obvio que no quería, ni siquiera le había acompañado a la puerta.

En absoluta teoría no debía importarle y aún así... _¡Verdammt!_ Bueh, al menos había garantizado que Prusia no le diría nada a nadie.

oxOXOxo

―_Hallo, Deustchland..._―saluda Austria parando de tocar melancólicamente cuando el hombre rubio entra al salón dónde está el piano.

―_¿Ja?_¿Qué pasa? ―pregunta preocupado.

―Voy... ―Austria aparta la mirada―. Voy a regresar a _Wien_unos días. Creo que... necesito irme... unos días.

―¿Qué? ―Alemania levanta las cejas, incrédulo―. ¿A... A que vas a _Wien_?

―Pues... es mi casa ―explica mirándole, Alemania también le mira, preocupado.

―¿Estas bien, _Österreich_? Hace años que no vas a _Wien_por voluntad propia... No si puedes vivir aquí a mis costillas ―añade en un murmullo.

―Quizás sea ya momento de hacerlo entonces. Aun así solo planeaba ir unos días.

Alemania se le acerca y le pone una mano al hombro.

―¿Vas a... Estar bien? Quizás podrías hablar con _Schweiz_... ―Alemania sale de la preocupación―. Oh... Unos días.

―La última semana ha sido suficientemente complicada, no me harían mal unos días de calma, _bitte_, no les digas a los demás a donde he ido, no quisiera tener que dar explicaciones.

―Esta bien, _Österreich _―le mira, serio―. Si hay algo en que pueda apoyarte... ¿Cuándo vuelves? Espera... ¿Qué le digo a la gente que me pregunte?

Austria le mira un momento valorando.

―Diles que... Volveré pronto, que cualquier asunto que tengan que resolver puede esperar.

―¿_Ungarn _sabe de esto?

―Aún no, pero... no creo que ella vaya a volver a Budapest... Aunque si quieres puedo pedírselo.

Alemania frunce el ceño.

―No me refiero a eso _Österreich. _Solo quiero saber si ella sabe que te vas, o va a venir a pedirme explicaciones...

―No, no vendrá a pedirtelas, yo se lo diré ―Austria le sonríe un poco, aunque sigue en su plan SUPER-MELODRAMA-QUEEN.

―Bien ―Alemania le extiende la mano para despedirse de el y le sonríe un poco.

Austria le devuelve el apretón con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

xoXOXox

Suena el timbre de casa de Suiza. Él, que hasta el momento estaba sentado en los Alpes aún, muerto de frío, entra cabizbajo a la casa y, sin preguntar quien, abre la puerta.

―¿Qué?

Austria, de puros nervios e impactado por ese recibimiento tan poco común, solo... se queda ahí de pie y sonríe.

―Ehm...

―... ―ojos como platos y en un susurro―. _Ös... Österreich!_―paralizado.

―_Hallo._

―_H... ha... hallo..._―le dice mirándole sin poder creerlo aún.

―¿He... venido en un mal momento? ―vacila nervioso sin saber que hacer, lo que indica que realmente esta muy MUY nervioso.

―_Nein, nein... nein... nein nein nein... Nein_. Pasa, pasa _bitteschön_―le dice quitándose un poco torpemente de la puerta e invitándolo a pasar con un gesto. Si Austria está nervioso Suiza está quizás un poquitín más... además de sorprendido.

Austria le mira un momento, dudando, finalmente cierra los ojos y entra. Quizás sería más rápido decirle lo que le tiene que decir y ya... y... luego largarse a Viena o algo parecido.

Suiza cierra la puerta en silencio y sin mirarle.

―¿Quieres pasar a la sala? ¿Necesitas algo?―pregunta amablemente.

Esta bien, pues directamente al asunto... Se sienta en la misma butaca en la que se sienta siempre que va a su casa tratando de no recordar lo que horas antes ha pasado en ese sofá de su lado. _Mein gott_.

Suiza, que no esperaba esto, sin duda alguna, y que ha aguantado la respiración mientras veía a Austria sentarse ahí, sin siquiera querer mirar el sillón de al lado... va y se sienta en el lugar más lejano que puede de Austria, soltando el aire.

Austria le mira con calma sin poder evitar fijarse en que Suiza se ha sentado lo que se podría denominar incluso "absurdamente lejos"

―Si eres capaz de seguir tu propio consejo y tratar todo el asunto de casa de _Deutschland _como si no hubiera ocurrido yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo mismo ―sentencia finalmente, sosteniendo el aire de nuevo, tenso... nervioso. Esperando cualquier cosa, sabiendo que fue demasiado directo.

Austria le mira en silencio unos instantes.

―¿Para qué crees que estoy aquí de nuevo si no? ―suelta por fin sonriendo con sorna. Suiza se sonroja hasta las orejas y luego suelta el aire, aunque todavía está tenso.

―_Danke _―parpadea ahí... sin moverse demasiado. Austria se pone de pie también, se acerca a él tomándole de la barbilla para levantarle la cara y mirarlo y luego se acerca a su oído.

―Y en otro orden de cosas, sobre este mismo asunto en casa de _Deustchland..._―se pone un poco nervioso―. Preferiría que no te olvidaras, pero aprende cuales son los momentos adecuados ―le susurra.

Suiza hace un sobreesfuerzo para no morir... o tener una hemorragia nasal fulminante.

―_G... Gut_―se las arregla para decir aun muy sonrojado.

―_Danke_ ―agradece Austria con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, separándose de él para volver a sentarse en la butaca, ligeramente incomodo también.

* * *

><p><em>Solo puedo decir... oh, bloodyfuckyeahofthehell. ¿Alguien más está de acuerdo?<em>


	8. Ocho

_―G... Gut ―se las arregla para decir aun muy sonrojado._

_―Danke ―agradece Austria con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, separándose de él para volver a sentarse en la butaca, ligeramente incomodo también._

* * *

><p>Suiza carraspea sin saber bien que hacer.<p>

―¿Quieres algo de beber? ―sigue diciendo nerviosito mientras se ve las manos. Austria asiente aparentando tranquilidad.

―_Ja, bitte._

―¿Quieres... vino? ¿Cerveza? ¿Agua? ¿Jugo? ―le ofrece intentando con mucho esfuerzo ser un buen anfitrión.

―Lo que tengas estará bien ―responde con calma, todavía esta un poco tenso, así que no pretende ponerlo difícil, por ahora.

Suiza le mira incómodo. Dioses... ¿querrá agua? no, eso es muy barato. Quizás un poco de vino, aunque no es demasiado... ¿Una cerveza? Eso tomó la última vez. Dios mío, Austria siempre sabe lo que quiere, siempre pide exacto.

―¿C... cerveza, te parece bien? ―le sonríe un poco, esperando con esto que quizás se compadezca de él y le de una instrucción clara. El moreno le mira, no es como que realmente quiera algo de beber, lo que quiere es que se vaya de la habitación dos segundos para que su espalda vuelva a su posición habitual con la que no se puede forjar una espada.

―_Ja,_ lo que... _ja_, está bien. _Danke_.

―_Gut _―sale corriendo del cuarto a la cocina, a buscar las cervezas, las copas y todo lo demás. En cuanto entra a la cocina y cierra la puerta, se recarga... con sonrisa de absoluta felicidad en los labios. Resopla un poco y respira, por primera vez desde que abrió la puerta, con normalidad.

Cuando por fin se ha ido, Austria vuelve a respirar y se acuerda de cuan gratificante y beneficioso es hacer eso y por que tiene que evitar dejar de hacerlo. Se frota las sienes. _Mein Gott... _esto se supone que debería ser más fácil y fluir a medida que... y lo único que esta pasando es que parece todo cada vez más tenso. ¿Se habrá pasado?

Luego, Suiza se pone a buscar en la alacena las mejores copas que tiene y abre el refrigerador en busca de la cerveza, mientras tararea la canción de Heidi. Pone ambas cervezas en una charola junto con unas servilletas y sale de la cocina, tensándose de nuevo.

―Eeeehm... _Österreich_... tengo algo que... decirte... ― empieza Suiza dejando la cerveza en la mesa.

―¿Qué es? ―pregunta suavemente, agradeciendo un cambio de tema. Suiza se lleva una mano a la cara, tallándose los ojos.

―Compré el silencio de _Ungarn_ de lo que... de lo de casa de_ Deutschland_ por no hacerle nada a _Preußen_ ―suelta muy muy rápido con los ojos tapados, levanta un dedo y mira a Austria―. Y no le puedes decir nada ni a _Preußen_, ni a _Ungarn_. ¿Vale?

―El... silencio... ―Austria lo valora pensando en la conversación―... por eso _Ungarn _decía que encestaría darle una explicación para _Preußen_. Si hizo ese trato contigo, ella no puede contarle ―se relaja un poco y se sonrie recostandose en la butaca―. Eso es un alivio, no necesito a _Preußen _haciendo el imbécil tratando de meterme en problemas por culpa de Mariazell.

Y ahora Suiza se siente más culpable. Dioses... Prusia le ha hablado de Mariazell y él es quien ha hecho el imbécil... le va a decir.

―¿Sabes?

―Es definitivamente mucho mejor así... pero no veo en que te beneficia a ti, significa que si _Preußen _es el culpable de esto, no vas a poder hacer nada.

―_Preußen_... parece... tener la idea de que Mariazell tiene otro efecto ―suelta Suiza con los ojos cerrados―. Y no, a mi no me beneficia en nada, eso es cierto ―concede apretando más los ojos, sabiendo que Austria va a golpearle o algo. Austria cierra la boca tratando de no sacar conclusiones precipitadas y mirando fijamente a Suiza.

―_Bitte_... discúlpame ―Suiza le dice abriéndo los ojos para mirarle―. _Österreich_, si no te digo esto ahora, va a acabar por ser un malentendido más grande aun. _Preußen_... me dijo al teléfono que Mariazell te calmaría ―confiesa sonrojándose―. Yo... sólo... ―le sostiene aun la mirada―. Yo nunca pensé que este fuera el resultado.

El de las gafas se frota las sienes.

―Hice el trato con _Ungarn_ para que _Preußen_no se enterara de que yo realmente había probado lo que hacía Mariazell.

―_Preußen_te preguntará él mismo ―sentencia aún con los ojos cerrados.

―Será simple decirle que no lo he probado ―Suiza le dice como si cualquier cosa. Austria abre los ojos y le mira.

―De ninguna manera.

―¿De ninguna manera qué? ―hace cara de angustias.

―¿Estás completamente seguro de que _Preußen _cree eso de Mariazell? ¿Te dijo como llegó a esa conclusión?

―Dijo que _Frankreich_ lo había probado con Canadá y _Spanien_ con _Römer_...

―_Mein gott in himmel... ¡Frankreich_ está en esto! ―sigue lamentandose, quitándose las gafas y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz―. _Schweiz_―le vuelve a mirar fijamente.

―Lo siento ―le dice una vez más completamente ruborizado.

―Si _Preußen_... o cualquiera de esos tres te pregunta por Mariazell, les dirás que lo probaste y que funcionó ―ordena. Suiza se sonroja AÚN mas.

―¿P... per... perdón? ¿Quieres que les diga que tiré de Mariazell y...? ―arriba de la cara de Suiza se podría freír un huevo. Austria se sonroja un poco también.

―No que funcionó... como funciona. Si no que logró calmarme, que funcionó tal como él te dijo ―matiza.

―Oh... Mientras _Preußen _no quiera probarlo ―Suiza le dice mirándolo a los ojos.

―Y agradecería que añadieras que solo fue por unos instantes y que luego aún lograste ponerme más furioso ―pide―. Eso evitará que _Preußen _tenga una escusa.

―Oh, bien. Puedo hacer eso ―concluye relajándose un poco. El moreno le mira.

―No va a ser fácil, especialmente si es _Frankreich _quien te pregunta ―le advierte.

―¿Decirles la verdad? ―le mira de reojo― Porque yo no recuerdo que Mariazell haga otra cosa mas que tranquilizarte unos segundos y luego eres como veinte veces más desesperante e insufrible. ¿_Frankreich_? ¿Qué hace_ Frankreich_ que sea tan especial? ―le mira de frente.

―Sabrá que mientes ―sentencia.

―¿Cómo? ―le pregunta intrigado.

―Pero el caso no es que no lo sepa... si no que no pueda demostrarlo ―añade.

―¿No te lo acabo de decir convincentemente? Creeme... puedo ejemplificar la sensasión exacta en el momento en que uno quiere vaciarte una pistola en la cabeza ―le explica sonriendo un poco para que entienda que es una... ¿broma?―. ¿Que no pueda... demostrarlo? _Österreich_, cómo va a demostrar que Mariazell no... ―se sonroja de nuevo―. A menos de que venga y tire de él. Y si a _Frankreich _se le ocurre te juro que esta vez... ―Suiza recuperando su carácter original.

―Exacto. Obviamente no voy a dejar que se me acerquen, pero lo que van a buscar no es tu explicación, si no hacerte cometer un error ―explica.

―Pero si yo puedo defenderme bien, no cometí ningún error con _Preußen _―se miente a sí mismo descaradamente.

―No he dicho que no puedas hacerlo, he dicho que no es tan sencillo ―concede mirándole dándole animos.

―Pues voy a intentarlo ―asegura muy serio y convencido, con determinación.

―_Danke_ ―agradece sinceramente―. Y_ mein gott in himmel_, la proxima vez que _Preußen _te diga cualquier cosa... asegurate de que es cierto en vez de darlo por hecho ―pide prácticamente como una súplica. Suiza se relaja mucho, mucho, al ver que Austria no se ha ido ni le ha roto la cara o... algo así. Niega con la cabeza mientras vuelve a masajearse las sienes.

―Nunca... nunca debería de salir de esta casa... ―se dice a si mismo y ahora todos sabemos que a Suiza no le gusta salir ni que nadie vaya porque es un TORPE de primera.

―Lo que tú digas, pero si vas a convertirte en un ermitaño no me quedará más remedio que llevarme a Liechtenstein conmigo ―responde muy serio.

―No voy a convertirme en un ermitaño, _Österreich_, pensé que eso había quedado claro desde la primera vez que te pedí disculpas ―le dice en un tono ligeramente exasperado, dándole el último trago a la cerveza―. Y Liechtenstein no puede irse a vivir a esa casa de locos, antes sería mejor que tu te vinieras aquí.

Austria levanta las cejas pensando en si Suiza es realmente consciente de lo que está diciendo... y luego decide que seguramente está bromeando.

―Lo que realmente sería mejor, sería que alguien fuera a pasar una escoba por mi casa ―asegura medio desinteresadamente. Suiza levanta las cejas.

―¿Vamos a ir a _Wien_? ―y realmente... es que realmente es adorable. Luego piensa en darse un tiro el a su propia cabeza al notar que es evidente que Austria planeaba ir a su casa él solo.  
>―De hecho, según la versión oficial, yo estoy en <em>Wien<em>―explica Austria ignorando el asunto del plural. Suiza levanta las cejas, asintiendo.

―Oh... oh.

―Pero quien sabe, quizás nos ahorraríamos lo pagos regulares a _Ungarn_ si solo... ―no acaba la frase esperando que Suiza pille el asunto. Suiza le mira sin entender nada―. Si _Wien_estuviera en condiciones... podría ser un lugar adecuado para no dar más clases de apicultura a nadie ―explica siendo un poco más especifico al notar su desconcierto, sin mirarle.

―¡OOOOOOOOOH! ―Suiza casi se ahoga cuando le ha entendido y enrojece otra vez como una manzana encontrando repentinamente que el suelo merece el 99% de su atención―. Ejem... Quizás pueda ayudarte a que lo esté. _Wien_siempre me ha parecido un sitio bonito y... ―empieza a parlotear de nervios―, la gente es muy especial, además hacen una comida espléndida... Especialmente los postres que son muy buenos, aunque no siempre llevan del mejor chocolate suizo, pero…

―_Ja._.. creo que se puede decir que conozco _Wien_un poco ―suelta cortándole y Suiza se calla.

―Ejem... ―levanta la cara y le sonríe un poco y luego se pone serio de nuevo―. ¿Q... quieres algo más? ―le pregunta señalando la cerveza. Austria mira la cerveza que ni siquiera a tocado.

―No, creo que prefiero empezar esta primero antes de empezar otra.

―Eh... claro. Quizás quieras empezar a beberla... va a calentarse ―le dice algo incómodo.

―Quizás la prefiera caliente ―se burla.

―Si quieres guardarla ―se encoge de hombros―. ¿Tienes un piano en _Wien_? ―le pregunta de la nada. Austria le mira con cara de "¿qué te hace pensar que Viena no se construyó alrededor de un piano?".

―_Nein_―responde escuetamente. Suiza levanta las cejas.

―¿_Nein_?

―_Nein_―repite sonriendo un poco. El rubio le mira suspicaz.

―¿Cuántos tienes?

―Cuatro ―sonríe abiertamente. El helvético le sonríe de vuelta.

―Me gusta que toques el piano... quizás podrías traer uno aquí ―cree que piensa, pero en realidad lo dice en voz alta… carraspea. Austria vuelve a mirarle pensando que de nuevo debe estar bromeando.

―Quizás podamos traer uno ―suelta el de las gafas. Suiza lo mira, muy serio.

―Quizás podamos traerlo ―declara mirándole―. Antes había uno aquí.

Austria se detiene, ha dicho eso por seguirle la broma, no como un asunto serio. El helvético se queda en silencio, mirándolo y frunciendo el ceño. Luego se pone de pie.

―Voy por otra cerveza ―declara y se va a la cocina, exasperado de todo. Austria toma la suya y se bebe más de la mitad de un solo trago.

―_Mein gott..._―susurra.

Suiza entra a la cocina, abre una cerveza, se la toma ENTERA de un solo trago y luego se sirve un vaso con agua.

―_Mein Gott, Swiss... _Tienes que controlarte ―se dice así mismo, nervioso―. Tema neutral, tema neutral... deja de decirle que traiga un _verdamnt _piano, _bitteschön_! ―se reprende a si mismo con ganas frustradas de ir a gritar un rato a los Alpes.

Austria trata de recuperar su ritmo cardiaco normal. Llevar un piano a _Bern_... ¿En qué estaba pensando? Es cierto que las cosas parecían empezar fluir ultimamente pero... Joder, esa misma tarde casi parecía que iban a dejarse de hablar para siempre. Quizás podía comprar un piano nuevo en vez de llevar uno de los suyos.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí, final abierto señoras y señores, por que lo que pasó a continuación necesita demasiada contextualización histórica para poder ser añadido :) Esperemos que os haya gustado.<em>

_Like ever, una mención especial (en estricto orden alfabético) a nuestras comentadoras habituales, Fallon Kristerson, Kurai Ikari y Natamsha. Dankeschön._

_Y gracias a ti, que has leído hasta aquí._

_Por que no dedicar un Long trae mala suerte: A la Profesora de Química de Agua, que no sabía restar y por eso se pudo escribir está historia durante las pausas reflexivas._


End file.
